Bell's Dilemma
by Rubyfruit
Summary: Olivia's job interferes with her love life just as she starts to develops one. AO.
1. Chapter 1

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, no money is being made.

Juggling two bags of groceries as well as her briefcase, Jessica Martin pulled her keys from her purse, it had been a long day and the thought of cooking did not appeal. She walked up the steps of her apartment building and put the key in the lock.

"Yeah I know," a voice said behind her, "but she'll calm down in a couple of days, I just need a place to crash", a pause and then "I'm outside now, it's ok the door's open, I'll be up in a minute". The man put his phone in his pocket and smiled at Jessica, "Can I give you a hand?"

---

Detective Olivia Benson hated Mondays, and so far today that was not going to change. She had been woken at 4am and while driving to a scene had almost been broad sided by an idiot in a sports car running the lights, and then narrowly avoided the officers chasing him. Getting into the squad room later on, Cragen had been on her back about a witness testimony that the DA's office said they were missing. Shortly afterward the charming Ms. Cabot walked in and made it very plain what she would do to her person if it were not found. Finally locating the missing document underneath a stack of files on her desk, the detective had handed it to the ADA and stalked out to lunch. Anger and digestion not going well together she was now suffering the after effects.

"Nice place", she said to her partner, as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah" Stabler returned, "If you go for the fanatically neat don't touch anything look" seeing a CSU officer coming out of a door to his right he motioned to her. Entering, the detectives took in the room at a glance, it was a bedroom, stylishly decorated in cream and tan, the wooden furniture kept well polished, a vase of dried flowers in the middle of the dresser, the country feeling enhanced by the New England landscapes on the walls. "What we got?" Elliot said looking at the bed.

"Well you'll have to wait until I post but it's fairly safe to say she's been raped and shot", said Warner, the ME who was examining her. The naked body lying on it's back was exposed to the view of the world, legs splayed, arms outstretched, hiding nothing, blood stained pillows announcing loudly how life had seeped away.

Olivia's eye was caught by something dark, "What's that round her neck?" she asked.

"A dog collar" came the reply, "the chain is buried under the pillows but it's attached to the bed post, too loose to hold her though, it's just for decoration. I'd say she was knocked out before she was tied to the bed, there's substantial bruising on the back of the neck and no sign of a fight, the restraints were probably removed after she was shot in the head".

They returned to the living room, "Who called it in?" Elliot asked the cop on the door.

"Secretary" he replied, "When she didn't show up for work this morning and no-one could get hold of her, the secretary came round to see if she was ok, apparently she kept a spare set of keys in her desk."

"Where is she now?"

"Down in the car with my partner, she was too strung out to stay up here".

They found Tina Pullman in the patrol car. It appeared that Jessica Martin was a workaholic, often staying late into the evenings and coming in on weekends, was rarely ill and always called in if she was. As a deadline was looming and the executive was not answering either her home phone or her mobile, Tina had decided to check the apartment and now wished she hadn't. After getting the officer to drive her home they started helping Munch and Fin canvas the neighbors.

Banging on the door of the nearest neighbor, Olivia heard a voice on the other side ask who it was. "It's the police, ma'am" she responded holding her badge up to the peephole, "we need to ask you some questions".

The door opened, a chain still attached and a woman looked nervously out. "I'm detective Stabler, this is my partner detective Benson." Elliot began, "And you are?"

"Marcie Ryan" the woman replied.

"Mrs. Ryan, you've probably heard all the commotion next door?"

The woman nodded, "It's terrible, she always seemed very nice, what happened?"

"Did you know Ms. Martin at all?"

"We used to say hello in passing, that's seems to be as well as anyone knows their neighbors in the city".

"Do you know if she had any visitors at all, boyfriend that sort of thing?" Olivia enquired.

"Not to my knowledge, she was out most of the time".

"Did you see her at all this weekend?"

"I'm afraid I only got back last night detectives, my mother isn't well, I've been going to Connecticut on weekends to see her. My husband was here though".

"Is he here now?"

"No he's a tax attorney with Courtney Roth, he's gone to see a client upstate, he'll be back later tonight".

Elliot had gone home an hour before, and his partner sat in a bar trying to unwind. They had interviewed all the neighbors but Mr. Ryan and come up with zip. The woman spent most of her time out, evenings and weekends included; there were no visitors regular or otherwise. She said hello to her neighbors if she saw them but generally kept herself to herself, no one had seen her that weekend. The detective swallowed the remains of her beer, wondering if Jessica's life had been as lonely as it sounded. She smiled wryly; you can hardly sit in judgment she thought. Putting her glass back on the bar, she headed home, after all isn't that what your neighbors would say about you.

---

Having finally managed to interview Paul Ryan, they were no nearer to learning anything. He had last seen her on Wednesday night as she had been going out as he came back from work. He also mentioned that he had heard her on Friday night when she had blasted her stereo through his wall. He said he was going to complain but it stopped almost immediately. When the detectives arrived back at the unit the CSU report was in. Apart from those of Jessica Martin and Tina Pullman, there was one other set prints, unidentified and found on the headboard of the bed, in the living room, the bathroom and curiously the pipes under the kitchen sink. Fibers were found attached to one of the legs of the bed and had been sent to the lab for analysis, results pending. The chain around the bedpost was long, thin and light, a type found in most hardware stores.

"All I said was she reminded me of my last ex-wife" Munch said entering the room.

"I know" Fin replied "but that's no reason to…"

Cragen walked out of his office and regarded the detectives in front of him "Where are we with the Martin Case".

"Jessica Martin" Stabler began, "thirty-four year old advertising executive, lived alone, last seen alive when she left work on Friday. Found yesterday afternoon by her secretary, sorry personal assistant, Tina Pullman. No report yet but it looks like she died from a single gunshot wound to the head. Probably raped, bruising on the body, dog collar round her neck connected by a chain to the bedpost. One set of prints unaccounted for."

"We interviewed the neighbors" Olivia continued, "none of them saw anything unusual and the victim had no known boyfriends or male visitors of any description. Her immediate neighbor, Paul Ryan, says he heard loud music coming from the apartment around 10:30 Friday night, so loud that he was going to complain, also says the music stopped before he could."

"Fin?" Cragen asked turning his head.

"Work colleagues didn't see her at the weekend which was unusual, but not unheard of. She worked hard and was good at her job but didn't socialize and no-one knew anything about her personal life."

"Most of them seemed to think she needed to get one" Munch added.

"Next of kin?" Cragen asked.

"According to her PA, her mother lives in Rochester somewhere, we're still trying to trace her."

"Ok" he said, turning to Benson and Stabler, "You two try tying up the prints. Fin, Munch, check her bank records, phone records, anything that might give us a line on this guy".

---

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor"

"In the case of Ian Scanlan on the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty your honor."

"I'll schedule a sentencing hearing for next week. The court thanks the jury for its service, jury is excused."

"Court is adjourned, all rise…"

Alex sighed, kneaded her neck to alleviate some of the weariness she felt and packed her papers back into her briefcase. It had been a very long couple of days and all she wanted now was a glass of wine and a hot bath. She made her way out of the courthouse and hailed a cab, about to give her home address when her phone went. "Damn" she muttered under her breath as she fished it out of her purse and pressed answer, "Cabot"

"Alex, it's Olivia, we have a new lead in the Meredith case can you come in and look it over for a warrant?"

"I'll be half an hour" Alex replied, thinking of the evening she had planned and mentally consigning it to the long list headed, when I have time. The counselor had been promoted rapidly since entering the DA's office and when she'd started prosecuting SVU cases she hadn't realized how much they would affect her. Adept at both hiding her feelings and bluffing her way until she was clear of her ground, she had made an excellent poker player in college and while these traits served her well now, the relentless torrent of horror that made up the cases of the Special Victims Unit was beginning to grind her down.

When she got there, Benson and Stabler were in the interview room. "Sorry Alex, they won't be long" Cragen said, "why don't you get yourself a coffee, you look beat".

"Thanks Captain, but I have more respect for my stomach than that" Alex smiled wanly.

The detectives entered a while later, Elliot spotting Alex smiled and walked to his desk, followed by his partner.

"What have you got for me detectives?"

"Seems Andrew Glover was waxing lyrical to a customer about being able to give him something that would, and I quote 'make her let you to do anything you like for as long as you like'" Olivia said, "we have a sworn statement from one of the college lecturers".

They had been working the Meredith case, for several weeks, and it had gotten to Alex. The brutal rape of a college freshman given an overdose of GHB, the case had brought home to her just how easy it was, the girl was still in a coma and the case seemed to be grinding to a halt.

"Let me look" Alex said and Olivia handed her the paper. The ADA read through it quickly, a pained expression on her face. "What you have here detectives is hearsay by one of Helen Meredith's lecturer's, who I believe is also a suspect, and no judge is going to give me a search warrant based on a barman bragging about his ability to mix a cocktail. He doesn't mention illegal substances and alcohol has been used since it was first discovered to get people into bed. If you want those warrants your going to have to come up with something better".

Alex turned to go as Olivia slammed the paper back on the desk, "Damn it Alex, do you know how many cases we're working at the moment?" she said, the frustration clear in her voice, "I thought you were supposed to be helping".

Alex turned back, "The law is very clear detective, I can't help you if you don't get me supporting evidence. This isn't a police state yet."

"Okay" Cragen boomed from the other side of the room, "I think it's time for people to go home and catch up on a little sleep and that includes you Olivia".

"Sorry" Olivia said, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"No problem" Alex returned, "I for one am longing to fall in to bed, Good night detectives, Captain".

Olivia watched her walk away realizing the mental image of Alex falling into bed was doing strange things to her pulse.

---

"Did you ask for extra grease?" Benson asked Munch, eyeing his burger with disgust.

"They know me so well I don't need to" Munch said taking another bite, oblivious to the mustard falling on his chin.

"Autopsy on Jessica Martin is back," Olivia said seeing her partner walk through the door. "Death occurred between 8pm and midnight on Friday. Thanks," she added as he put one of the bags he was carrying on the desk in front of her. "Single shot to the head made by a .22 with hollow-point rounds, no match from ballistics. There was bruising on her wrists and ankles caused by tight binding and gum residue on her lips and cheeks of a type found on duct tape. Dog collar was too loose to leave marks and there were no fingerprints on it, but there was a substantial bruise on the back of her neck. Rape kit only came up with spermicide so who ever it is didn't leave us his DNA, also the lab report came back on the fibers, it was mountaineering rope".

Elliot sat down, "So, the guy gets into her building, then her apartment, ties her up, puts tape over her mouth, a dog collar around her neck, rapes her, shoots her in the head and leaves the apartment, without anyone noticing anything."

"Well the music Ryan heard could have covered the shot" Olivia mused.

"Or he could be saying that to cover himself" Elliot shrugged, "He lives in the building, his wife's away at weekends, he could have banged the neighbor in more ways than one."

Munch put the phone down. "A girl was picked up near Columbia last night for disturbing the peace, she passed out so they took her to the hospital, she tested negative for alcohol but they just got the results of a urine test back, there was GHB in her system."

"Is she coming in?"

"She's on her way".

Gloria Janevski stated that she had gone out with friends the previous evening to a bar one of them knew. There, having had several cokes, she started to feel dizzy. Declining a ride home she said she was going to the bathroom, when she came out feeling no better she headed straight for the door. By this time, feeling really unwell and seeing two police officers in a nearby diner she proceeded to try telling them so. They, thinking she was drunk, laughed and told her to go and sleep it off. In trying to get her point across she managed to knock a cup of hot coffee on to the lap of one of the officers. She passed out as he stood up to book her; at this point they took her to the hospital, where they discovered that there was indeed no alcohol in her system. On further questioning she also stated that the guy who suggested the bar and the guy who said he'd take her home were one and the same, a classmate, Danny Parkes.

Coming out of the interview with Gloria, Olivia saw Alex just leaving the squad room, catching up with her in the hallway she said, "I wanted to apologize for getting mad yesterday".

"It's ok" the counselor replied, "I think that case is getting to all of us."

"Well we may have another lead, I'll let you know if we get anything."

"Thanks"

Olivia turned to go, then turning back said, "listen we'll be in 'O'Malley's' after work if you want to join us".

The ADA looked at Olivia's face for a second or two before saying, "I've got a lot of paperwork to get through, but if I finish I'll take you up on that, thanks".

---

Alex walked into the bar, having finally finished her paperwork, and scanned the tables to see if any of the detectives were still there. Spotting Benson and Munch, she ordered herself a drink and turned to watch the room while she was waiting. It had been another long day but when Olivia had mentioned it, she hadn't been able to resist the rare invitation. The detective puzzled the ADA, she worked in one of the emotionally toughest areas of investigation, Alex had seen her get angry and frustrated but she'd also seen her be gentle and caring, and in the year they had known each other she knew almost no more about her now than she had the first day she'd walked into the squad room. The detectives on the whole didn't talk much about their personal lives, but as she thought about it she realized that she knew bits and pieces about the other members of the squad from things they'd said in passing. The only things she knew with certainty about detective Benson was that her mother was dead and that she was gorgeous.

Alex had always had the policy of being honest with herself, what ever she did in regard to other people. Aware as she was of her parent's ambitions she had decide that her private life was just that. The grueling hours she spent first studying then working her way up the ladder of the DA's office, left her little time to socialize and none of the people she had met moved her as much as this detective with the tough demeanor, and the woman behind she occasionally glimpsed in her eyes. That she would like to get to know her better was certain, that she would get the chance was highly debatable. Looking over to the table, the two detectives seemed deep in conversation, Benson obviously making some kind of point, Munch shaking his head, getting a word in here and there. Unusual, she would have pegged Munch as the more talkative of the two; Olivia sometimes made a Sphinx seem chatty.

Picking up her drink she headed towards their table, Munch glancing up and seeing her said loudly "slumming counselor?"

Benson put her beer up to her open mouth, and Alex, getting the distinct impression she'd stopped mid sentence, replied, "I've been in worse" and seated herself at the table placing the wine in front of her.

Munch finished his drink and got up. "Well I've got to go, have a good night Ladies", he said as he walked out of the bar to the sound of their goodbyes.

"Was it something I said?" Alex inquired.

"Nah, from the smell of the aftershave I'd say he's got a date".

Alex sipped her wine and regarded the detective, "Hard day?" she asked

"Isn't it always" was the response, followed by "By the way, I just heard, congratulations on Scanlan."

"Thanks, that is definitely something to celebrate. So tell me about this new lead in the Meredith case?"

Olivia told her about Gloria, "We haven't got hold of the classmate yet, no one we've spoken to has seen him since yesterday, but he has classes tomorrow, so we'll see if he shows up". Having exhausted the topic of work, the silence that fell between them was of the awkward kind. Olivia wondered yet again why she had invited Alex. The ADA was an intelligent, self-assured not to mention extremely beautiful woman, but with the exception of work they had nothing in common. Alex, realizing that Olivia was not going to start a conversation, tried to think of something to say that wasn't about work and didn't sound like a come on.

"Liv, you want a game?" A voice above her made her look up, the cue by his side indicating exactly what sort of game he meant.

"Sure Tony", she looked at Alex, "Alex Cabot, Detective Tony Greco, he works narcotics in the Bronx" then turning to Tony said, "Alex is the ADA assigned to SVU."

"My commiserations" he said, "This one can be a right pain in the..."

"Did you want to play or not?" Olivia interrupted.

"See what I mean, bring your drinks ladies, watching an expert can be thirsty work."

"Yeah right", Olivia snorted, "have you ever managed to beat me?"

"There's always a first time", he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the pool table.

Olivia glanced at Alex as she stood, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not in the least, maybe I'll even learn a thing or two" and with that she picked up her wine and followed the detective.

Three games later Tony put his hands in the air, "Ok, I concede to your skill yet again" then looking over at Alex he said, "how about doubles, you and Alex against me and Andy?"

"Trying to handicap me are you?" Olivia asked, turning to watch Alex and Tony's partner, Andy Kelliher, deep in conversation. Andy was tall, slim and blond haired and to Olivia's eyes they made a very good-looking couple, she frowned at the thought and walked over to the table. "Come on you two" she said, forcing a smile as they looked up at her approach, "it seems we're playing doubles, Alex I don't mean to make assumptions but have you ever played eight-ball before?"

"As Tony said, there's a first time for everything" she replied, relieved at the interruption. She had been watching Olivia play, her body becoming more relaxed as she effortlessly moved around the table, joking with Tony. Rarely having seen the detective outside of work the transformation was startling. The weight she always carried on her shoulders seemed to have lightened, she was simply enjoying being with an old friend. Alex wished the detective was so relaxed with her and was very relieved when Olivia asked him how someone called Marie was. Tony's partner seemed like a nice guy if a little full of himself, she had fended off worse in the past and was giving a very creditable impression of giving him her full attention, although if she had to hear one more story in which he had played the hero she would scream.

Andy on the other hand, quite willing to show off his skills on a pool table to the charming ADA said, "need some help beating her do you Tony?"

Tony set up the table while Olivia explained the rules to Alex and showed her how to hold the cue. Not bothering to point out the fact that she was now making assumptions and that other games were played on this type of table, Alex just relaxed into the detective enjoying the sensation as Olivia leant in to position her fingers.

The first time she bent down to play a shot she realized that the skirt she was wearing was not an ideal garment for this sort of game, that Olivia was trying very hard not to look at her legs and was failing miserably and that the other two were simply enjoying the view. Thinking that she had learnt something after all, Alex grinned inwardly, being blonde definitely had advantages if you wanted to play dumb. "Olivia", she called "can you come and show me how to hold this cue again?"

Benson came up behind her, leant in and positioned her fingers, then standing up but not moving away she looked down at the counselor and the table. Alex, with her legs effectively shielded by the comforting presence of the detective's, altered her grip ever so slightly and sunk the ball into the pocket with a resounding thunk. Olivia eyed her strangely, "Beginner's luck" she murmured and walked around the table.

An hour later Olivia knew she had been hustled, while the balls Alex pocketed at the start had been easy shots, she had started putting the cue ball in an impossible position for the guys, leaving them to foul and her partner to clean up. As Olivia sunk the eight ball for the umpteenth time she grinned, "Well guys, I think we'll call it a night, we don't want to humiliate you so much you'll never play again!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Tony " I should have known better than to play with friends of yours!"

Leaving the bar with Olivia, Alex was hailed from behind and turning round she saw Andy walking towards her, "Do you want a lift?" he said smiling at her in a way that made the dark haired detective long to floor him.

"Thanks, but we'll get a cab" Alex smiled politely, feeling the tension emanating from her companion and wondering if it meant what she hoped it did.

The two women had walked along the street for several feet before Olivia said, "Andy's a nice guy".

"Yes" Alex agreed "and no offence but he's also got an ego the size of the Empire State".

Olivia grinned, "So tell me where you learned to play counselor".

Alex laughed " I have honestly never played that game before tonight. My father however, spent a lot of time in Europe and loves to play snooker, he taught me how to play when I was growing up so he always had an opponent. Once you explained the rules, it wasn't that difficult".

"I'll be very careful how I phrase my questions next time", Olivia said, hailing a cab. "You'd better get this one, we're going in opposite directions".

"It certainly seems that way detective". Alex smiled wryly, turning and pecking her on the cheek "Thanks for the invitation, we must do this again". The cab was down the street before Olivia's brain started functioning again and it was many more minutes before she was able to process a thought coherent enough to hail another cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul Ryan was beginning to irritate her, detective Benson decided. They had wasted time going to his work to be told that he had phoned in sick and wasn't answering his cell, they had then gone to his apartment to find Mrs. Ryan alone. Having apologised for disturbing her Olivia enquired as to the whereabouts of her husband. 

"You've tried his office?" Olivia nodded. "I see, then he's probably on the golf course, he calls it networking".

"While we're here Mrs. Ryan" Elliot asked, "we were wondering about the apartment maintenance, blocked pipes things like that, does the landlord have a contract company you and your neighbors go to or does everyone sort it out individually?"

"It depends how great the problem is, for big things we ring the landlord, for little things we generally fix it ourselves, Paul is very good with his hands".

"You wouldn't know if he's ever fixed anything for Jessica Martin would you?"

"I don't think, wait, he did unblock her sink for her once, but that must have been, six, seven months ago. Why?"

"It's just a question of elimination Mrs. Ryan, we need to tie up all the fingerprints. Thank you for your time".

Finding Ryan on the golf course the detectives walked over and Olivia waited until he was about to swing before saying, "No work today Mr. Ryan".

"You're looking really sick" Elliot added.

Ryan turned around looking very annoyed, "Ever heard of stress detectives?"

"We just have a few more questions, we were wondering if you've ever been in Jessica Martin's apartment?"

"No".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes".

"We're taking the fingerprints of all the men in the apartment building so that we can rule them out of any found, would you have a problem with that?"

"Actually detectives I would, what about my constitutional right to privacy? Seems to me the police are supposed to protect people's freedoms, not harass them because they're unfortunate enough to live next to a murder victim. I did not kill Jessica Martin. I have no intention of becoming involved".

Elliot had had enough, "Maybe we should take this down to the precinct, get a more formal statement from you about Friday night".

"But..."

"Please get in the car Mr. Ryan".

Ryan was no more amenable by the time he got to the station, but as Elliot had already called the ADA for a warrant based on Mrs. Ryan's testimony it didn't matter. "What time did you arrive home last Friday night Mr. Ryan?"

"About eight".

"And you didn't see Jessica Martin at all?"

"No, I told you, I only ever see her if she's on her way in or out at the same time I am".

"And she never had any visitors?"

"Not that I know about".

"What about a boyfriend, ex-husband?"

"I wouldn't know".

"Did you go out at all on Friday night?"

"No."

"Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts?"

"No, my wife has already told you she was looking after her mother in Connecticut".

"And you've never been in Jessica Martin's apartment?"

"I believe I've already answered that".

"Refresh my memory".

"No, I have never been in Jessica Martin's apartment".

"Your wife told us this afternoon that you had been, why do you think she said that Mr. Ryan?"

"She's mistaken".

"So you didn't fix Jessica Martin's kitchen sink when it became blocked a few months ago?"

"I, … Yes I did but…"

"So why did you tell us you'd never been in Jessica Martin's apartment?"

"I'd forgotten... it was several months ago."

"So fingerprints found on the pipes under the kitchen sink would be yours?"

"I don't know, possibly".

"Well let's find out shall we" said Elliot putting the warrant on table, "Interestingly the same print's were found on the headboard of her bed".

Paul Ryan sighed and bit his lip, "I was having an affair with Jessica, is that what you want to hear?"

"We want to hear the truth Mr. Ryan" Olivia replied, "What happened on Friday night?"

"It was an arrangement that suited us both, we'd meet up when my wife was at her mother's, but I did not kill her, I didn't even see her Friday night… I knocked on the door as usual about 9 o'clock, there was no answer, I thought she was out. When I heard the music I went over and knocked again, there was still no answer, I thought she had brought someone back with her".

"Had she done that before?"

"No, but it was hardly a mutually exclusive arrangement, I'm married for god sake!"

"Perhaps she decided to change that and tell your wife?" Elliot said.

"Jessica wasn't like that, as I said it was an arrangement that suited us both. She was very career driven, we both occasionally needed an outlet for our… frustrations, that was all it was, I didn't kill her".

The detectives looked at each other, they didn't believe him but at the moment they couldn't prove it.

* * *

Alex sat in her chair, eyes resting on the notes in front of her, her mind going over her plan of campaign. Anyone watching the focused woman would have seen a clever counselor perhaps going over legal argument or refreshing her knowledge on the particulars of a case. They would have been most surprised to find that she was thinking of the best strategy for asking a certain detective out on a date. She had already discarded dinner and the movies on the basis that Olivia would immediately shy away from anything that stood out as traditionally date like. While the previous night had shown her that the detective wasn't entirely indifferent to her, she was an extremely private person and Alex knew that unless she could get her to relax, she had no hope of getting to know her better. She smiled ruefully, tying to work out if there were any other sports Olivia could teach her that weren't too energetic and would involve getting up close and personal.

The phone on her desk startled her out of the thought. "Cabot"

"Alex? It's Andy Kelliher, we met last night."

"Yes detective" Alex replied, wishing her work number could be de-listed "what can I do for you?"

"Well I have some tickets to the Mets game on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Alex was about to politely decline when he added, "Three of the guys that usually go have to work and as Tony and I already have tickets we thought you and Olivia might like to come."

Alex thought quickly, "Have you spoken to Olivia yet?"

"No, we only found out this morning, but Tony's bringing his wife so it won't be all talking about the job."

"Let me ask Olivia and get back to you, what's your number?" Alex said, mentally high-fiving the powers that be while writing the number on her pad.

* * *

Olivia liked this hour of the morning; the air was fresh and clean. The city seemed at peace, and although she knew it wasn't, it was easy to dream. She shut her apartment door, and walked down the stairs, pausing every now and again to stretch the muscles in her legs. Saying good morning to Mrs. Peterman who was taking her yapping Jack Russell for a walk, she jogged down the street and turned the corner. Keeping fit was part of her job, but even if it weren't it was something she enjoyed, while she was running her mind was empty, unencumbered by the cases niggling in her head.

Getting into work two hours later she put her coffee down on her desk, the squad room still quiet, she sat lost in her own thoughts. Her mind turned to her budding friendship with Alex who had managed to catch up with her the day before after they had taken a statement from Paul Ryan. Telling her about the tickets she had asked the detective if she wanted to go. Laughing, Olivia said that Tony had already rung her and told her she had to go, Marie hadn't seen her in that long she was beginning to doubt her continued existence. Asking the counselor if Andy was picking her up, Olivia knew it was none of her business, but the words were out before she could stop them.

* * *

The detectives were quickly running out of leads, Paul Ryan didn't have so much as a parking ticket to his name and they were no closer to connecting him to any of the things found in the bedroom. Elliot had called camping and sports stores in the city, picking them at random from the phone book. The rope was a popular brand and across all of them over a hundred people must have bought it in the last three months. Likewise with the dog collar, almost every pet store carried it. He hoped Olivia was having better luck with the chain.

Detective Benson having got the manufacturer of the chain from Forensics had gone to see them, coming away with a list of the stores that sold it in the city. Having rung all the stores, she had narrowed her search down to thirty-four that had sold it in the last three months. Looking at her watch she decided she'd had enough and having earlier declined the guys invitation to go for a drink, she decided to walk the two blocks to a movie theater that was showing a film she had been meaning to see.

* * *

Tyler Dane's life was perfect she decided. A partner in a prestigious accountancy firm, she worked some of the biggest accounts and got a real buzz out of her job. Her Fiancé was coming back from two months working abroad the following weekend and then they were spending a couple of weeks on vacation at his parents place on Long Island. Her sister, high school homecoming queen, was arriving for a few days the following morning having recently divorced, and Tyler, always the clever rather than the pretty one was going to enjoy being top dog for a change. Looking up from the bridal magazine she had been immersed in, she realized that her buzzer was going. Putting the magazine down and walking to the door she picked up the entry phone absent-mindedly. "Hello?"

"Ms. Dane?" a voice said from the other end.

"Yes."

"I'm from the florist, I have some flowers for you."

Tyler pressed the buzzer smiling, "Come on up" she said, "I'm on the fourth floor."

* * *

The next afternoon, having carefully seated herself between Olivia and Marie, Alex found she was enjoying the ball game immensely. She felt slightly sorry for Andy sitting the other side of Olivia, who was not completely unaware that she was coming between him and one of the reasons they'd been invited. Once again Alex managed to delve into the popcorn sitting on Olivia's lap at exactly the same moment that she did, Olivia, engaged in the act of saying something uncomplimentary about one of the umpires to who ever was listening paused in mid flow and smiled at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhmm" Alex got back, nearly choking on the piece she had just put in her mouth, not knowing whether the detective meant in general or whether her game had been noted. Wow, what a smile, she thought, her pulse speeding up to agree with her. An annoying beep coming from the vicinity of Olivia's pocket alerted her to the fact that her plan was about to come apart.

"Benson" she listened for a minute then turned to Alex.

"Sorry" Olivia said putting her phone away, "I've got to go", and then glancing at Andy she added "enjoy the rest of the game". Olivia was barely out of it before Andy had switched seats, _great_ Alex thought, the dark haired detective had picked her up, and there was no way Andy was taking her home.

A few minutes later her cell rang, "I thought I'd give you an out if you wanted it" Olivia said, "I can drop you off before going in", chuckling as she heard the voice on the other end say "Not a problem Captain, I'll be there as soon as I can"

Alex made her apologies and headed out of the stadium towards the car, an upraised eyebrow greeted her, "Captain?"

"I thought I might need someone who could pull rank" Alex replied, "Thanks".

They rode to Alex's in silence and Olivia dropped her outside her apartment building, giving a quick wave as she left. Alex, in no mood to go inside, wandered slowly down the street to a nearby park. Not paying attention to her surroundings she sat on a bench, still going over the events of the previous few hours.

The detective had insisted on picking her up and had arrived at exactly the appointed hour looking as cool and confident as ever. Alex, having only just got off the phone to her mother and in to the shower, managed quite with out thinking about it, to answer the door in a towel. "Well don't just stand there," she said, seeing Olivia hesitate, "I'm running late, I won't be long, make yourself at home." And seeing Olivia step inside and shut the door she went back down the hallway.

Returning to the living room twenty minutes later dressed in jeans and a shirt, Alex found her standing in exactly the same position. "If that's you making yourself at home" she commented "I'd hate to see you when you're standing on ceremony".

"Just admiring the place" Olivia answered, "Ready to go?"

"All set" Alex replied pulling on her other boot and grabbing her keys and purse from the table.

As the ride to the stadium was uneventful and Olivia was as talkative as ever, Alex contented herself with surreptitiously taking in the detective's profile and soon found herself quite absorbed. "So tell me counselor", Olivia said, bringing Alex back down to earth, "Did I put my make up on incorrectly this morning?"

"Sorry?" Alex said inquiringly, "I was thinking about a case" damn, so much for surreptitious.

Olivia turned in her seat "I said, we're there Alex" she smiled.

It was only then Alex realized that the car had indeed stopped and as Olivia walked around and opened her door she pulled herself together and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Thank you".

They met the other three outside the stadium and arriving at their row just before the start of the game deep in conversation with Marie, Alex motioned Andy to go in before her, praying Olivia and Tony would hurry up from wherever they had gone. Spotting them coming down the stairs, Alex, who was rapidly running out of things to say, pointed them out and asked Marie where they had met.

"At the Academy" she replied, "I swear that man will look like a chilidog soon!" Alex looked at them again and suddenly noticed the huge carton of popcorn in Olivia's hand, she grinned, _I can work with that_, she thought.

"Aren't you ladies sitting down?" Tony inquired swallowing the last of his chilidog as he reached them.

"Waiting for you" Marie replied smiling at the woman next to her, the appreciative look Alex had given the detectives walking towards them had not gone unnoticed, and much as Marie loved him, she didn't think it was her husband that was making the counselor grin like that, poor Andy was out of luck again.

"After you Olivia" Alex said, the pleading tone so faint that it was lost on the other two.

The detective glanced down the row and then back at Alex, "you'd better write a good eulogy for my funeral counselor", she whispered in passing. Alex smiled at the memory, then coming back to the present she realized that it had got colder while she had been sitting down and walked quickly back to her apartment, where she attempted to concentrate on work.

* * *

Olivia heading to the latest scene let her mind wander over the pleasant and surprisingly relaxing time she'd just had, apart that was from the shock of Alex in a towel and the subsequent temporary loss of motor functions. She wasn't sure however why Alex had wanted to go to the game; evidently she had no desire to see more of Andy. Mentally shrugging she parked the car, showed her badge to the cop at the entrance of the building and pressed the button for the elevator thinking she ought to send Alex some flowers to apologize for giving her the choice between leaving early or getting stranded, next time they'd take both cars.

Her partner was already there and he was not looking happy.

"What have we got?" she inquired

"Go look" he said pointing behind a counter that served as a break between kitchen and living room.

Olivia walked around the side and drew a sharp breath. The perp who'd killed Jessica Martin had gone serial.

The detectives let CSU do their work while they took Tyler Dane's sister to a hotel.

Having not been picked up from her flight she had rung her sister's apartment and then her cell, receiving no answer. She took a cab to the building and then getting no response she pressed all the buzzers until she did. Showing a charming gentleman who lived on the first floor her driver's license, which she had fortunately changed back to her maiden name, she explained the situation and asked if there were anyone she could call with a spare key. He called the Landlord and then invited her in to wait. Several hours later they had discovered why Tyler had not gone to the airport.

Taking statements from all three witnesses and interviewing the neighbors had taken up the rest of the day and by the time Olivia got home she was exhausted.

* * *

"Ok, weekend's events," Cragen said having called all the detectives into his office.

"Tyler Dane, similar MO to Jessica Martin, one shot to the head, this one was in the kitchen not the bedroom, only the wrists had bruising, dog collar and chain as before, this time wrapped around a faucet. Found by her sister. Most of the neighbors were out Friday night, those that weren't didn't see or hear anything".

"What about Paul Ryan?"

"He was with friends at the golf club, they state he didn't leave until they put him in a cab at 12.30, drunk. The cab company confirmed the pick up and they took him straight to his apartment. Tyler Dane was already dead by then".

"Any connection between him and the girl?"

"Couldn't find one but she was an accountant".

"Did the two women have a connection?"

"Not that we've found so far" Elliot replied.

"How are you going on the chain?" Cragen said turning to Olivia

"Got it down to thirty four stores that have sold it in the last three months, twenty four have only done so to trade accounts, we're going to see the other ten today."

"Pull Ryan's license photo just in case and throw it into a photo array" Cragen said grimly before turning to Fin and Munch, "What about the girl on campus"

"Gloria Janevski" Munch replied, "Danny Parkes turned up at his parents house last night, we're going to pick him up this morning".

"Let's see what he has to say".

* * *

Alex strode into the squad room to find it empty, walking to Cragen's office and seeing him sitting behind the desk she knocked on the door.

"Counselor" he said, looking up and smiling at her.

"I thought you might like to know Anthony Edward Bain is going to a psychiatric unit" she began, referring to a case they had been on a couple of months previously, "the court ordered tests, he doesn't see what he's doing as wrong so he'll continue to re-offend. This way they can keep him in until he's cured. Or until he can fool them into thinking so." she finished cynically.

"Thanks Alex" he said, "stay around if you have time, we're bringing in Gloria Janevski's classmate Danny Parkes".

"Captain?" Munch put his head round the door, "Morning Counselor".

"We're just coming" Cragen replied.

Danny Parkes, having been left alone with Fin for a few moments while Munch went to get the Captain, couldn't talk fast enough by the time they returned. He had given the bartender money to spike Gloria's drink, in the hope that it would 'relax' her. When asked the bartender's name he said he didn't know, however, when given some photo's he picked out Andrew Glover. "Take him down to processing, I'll get you the warrants for Glover" Alex said.

Cragen walked back to his office and picked up the phone. Olivia and Elliot were having no luck; no one remembered Paul Ryan or had any other memories regarding the chain. Answering her cell Olivia found the Captain on the other end, "How are you doing?"

"Nothing so far, we've got four to go".

"Right, get over to Glover's apartment, I'll have a uniform meet you there with a warrant, Fin and Munch are going to 'Voodoo', you can do the others later".

"We're on our way" Olivia said, thinking at least someone was having some luck.

Benson and Stabler had arrived at Glover's apartment to find no one home. Having got a key from the manager they started their search, putting any substance they couldn't immediately identify into evidence bags. A mouthwash bottle in the bathroom cabinet was later found to contain a highly concentrated form of GHB. Having been told the results Cragen came out of his office, "We've got him, Olivia, Elliot go home and get some rest, I want you outside his apartment at 3am to take over from Munch and Fin".

"Have you found Glover yet?" Alex said to Munch walking into the squad room the following morning.

"Not yet, Olivia and Elliot are still at his apartment in case he shows up there".

"Yeah thanks" Fin said putting the phone down, "Glover was in Boston until two months ago, in the last month he was there, there were thirteen reported rapes where the perp possibly used GHB and they think that's just the tip of the iceberg. The name of the supplier they were looking for was Drew, they're sending across a sketch".

"I'm in court all morning but let me know what happens", Alex said on her way out.

"Sure" Munch said, then turning to Fin "Let's get over to the bar in case he turns up there".

* * *

"Hey" Elliot said nudging his partner, "Isn't that our guy?"

Olivia turned, "that's him". They waited until he had gone passed them, then got out of the car and crossed the road. He spotted them as he went up the steps, turned and started running, the detectives following. Glover ran down the street and across the road, a car having to screech to a halt to avoid hitting him. They were gaining on him as he ran onto some waste ground, seeing a fence at the other end he swerved to his left, Olivia turning sharply to try and cut him off, Elliot following him. Olivia, reaching him first, hurled herself into his body and landed on top of him as Elliot pulled out his cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions…"Elliot started as they pulled him up and walked back to the car.

Having called Munch and Fin, they were already back by the time the detectives walked in with Andrew Glover. "I take it we can add resisting arrest to the list" Munch said seeing Benson's disheveled appearance. Taking Glover by the arm he went into the interview room with Fin while Olivia went to get cleaned up.

"Well Alex will be pleased" Elliot said when she returned. Olivia suddenly remembered she hadn't seen the counselor since the ball game, "Are we going to do the rest of those hardware stores?" Elliot continued

"I'll meet you outside" she replied "I just have to make a phone call".


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in" Alex yelled at her closed office door without looking up from the paper she was trying to read. While she had been in court that morning, four of other people's cases had landed on her desk and she was getting just a little sick of it. Not to mention the fact that the few times she had been down to SVU since the weekend, detective Benson had been conspicuous by her absence. 

The door opened and a large bouquet of flowers walked in followed by a girl in her early twenties loudly chewing gum. "Alex Cabot?" she inquired.

"Yes", Alex said glancing up and dropping her pen.

"These are for you then" the girl said, looking for somewhere to put them.

Alex got up and made space on her desk mentally reviewing the list of people who could have sent them. Having thanked the girl and seen her out she was still not sure she wanted to open the card she could see tucked among the foliage. She usually got flowers from friends on her birthday, and on Valentine's day from some misguided man she had been introduced to by her mother, had mistakenly gone out with a few times and who unfortunately still cherished hopes. However, today being neither of those occasions, they were either from her father who sometimes sent her flowers for no apparent reason, or if she was really unlucky, Andy Kelliher. Eying the card, she sat back down at her desk. Picking her pen off the floor she tried to concentrate on the paper she had been reading before the interruption. Having read the opening paragraph twice without understanding a word, she sighed, put the paper down and plucked the card from the flowers.

Alex,  
Sorry I dragged you away from the ball game the other day; please let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner.  
Olivia

Rereading it to make sure she wasn't dreaming Alex smiled, put on her jacket, picked up a file, put the card in her pocket and headed out of the office.

"Back again Ms. Cabot" Munch said jokingly, "are you sure you don't want a desk?"

"You can have mine anytime you want" Fin cut in, "watching him eat drives me crazy!"

Alex smiled; absolutely nothing could ruin her good mood at the moment, except the fact that Olivia was, yet again, not at her desk. Fortunately for her sanity, detectives Benson and Stabler entered the squad room at that moment carrying boxes that looked suspiciously like they should be containing Chinese food.

"Counselor", Elliot began "did you hear the news?" Olivia grinned at her, produced a pair of chopsticks from her pocket, sat herself down in her chair and opening the container, started to eat.

Mentally wishing she were a noodle, Alex realised what Elliot had said, "What news is that detective?"

"I didn't know what time you were getting out of court" Munch began, remembering he was supposed to ring her, "We got Glover".

"Counselor?" Olivia said looking up from the paperwork she had started reading and holding up a file, "can you take a look at this for me".

"Sure" Alex replied walking over to the desk and peered at the file. Dinner – tonight – 7.30? It read.

The blonde smiled and nodded before saying "I think I'll need to go over all the paperwork again to refresh my memory, if you can drop it by the office later I'll read it through, detective." Alex left the squad room with a decided bounce in her step that couldn't entirely be put down to the good news about Glover.

* * *

As Olivia walked towards the DA's offices she was conscious that her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. When she reached them and got into the elevator, the thought that she wouldn't mind it breaking down, occurred to her for the first and only time in her life. However, having been safely deposited on Alex's floor, there was nothing to do but take a deep breath and walk down the corridor. Reaching the open door she lent against the frame, taking in the sight of the ADA totally absorbed in what she was writing.

Raising her head to push her glasses back up Alex jumped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here" Olivia grinned, "the file as requested counselor". Olivia walked over to the desk and put it on top of a pile of others.

"Put it there you'll never get it back" Alex said standing up and putting the file in her briefcase along with the notes she had been reading. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"My pleasure."

Alex closed her briefcase, picked up her jacket, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the door, stopping only to turn out the light, she locked it and followed Olivia out of the building to her car. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Well, since I had Chinese at lunch, I thought we'd go for Italian if that's ok with you?"

"Sounds perfect".

The restaurant was a small one, tucked away from the view of the passing traffic. That fact did not however appear to hurt it's custom and it was clear that booking was essential. Fortunately, Olivia had done just that and they were soon led to a table and having been seated, were asked if they would like drinks while they looked at the menu.

Olivia raised an eyebrow in question and Alex turned to the waiter, "Just some water thank you" she said smiling, Olivia was driving and couldn't drink much and she didn't think getting drunk was a good idea, however much she might like Dutch courage at the moment. "What's good?" Alex asked

"What isn't" Olivia replied, "If you go with what you know, it will be better here, if you go with something new, you'll wonder why you never had it before."

"Sounds like quite a recommendation detective"

"I'd say it under oath counselor"

Having given their orders to the waiter as well as asking for a bottle of wine that would compliment them, Olivia sat back, watched as Alex took yet another sip of water and waited. Why she had added to the card when she was just going to apologize she had no idea, but having done so she wanted to get it over with as quickly and she hoped, as stylishly as possible, the ADA, unaccountably, made her nervous.

Sitting across from her, Alex envied Olivia's apparent ease, and also the relaxed manner in which she had asked for a wine recommendation that would compliment their meals. Alex wished more people would, more than once she had had to sit through an excellent meal marred by bad wine choices, all made by her dinner companion. Realizing that Olivia would sit silent all night given the choice she hurriedly thought of a subject. "Marie said you and Tony met at the Academy?"

"That's right, we kind of got lumbered with each other as everyone thought we both had an attitude problem", Olivia grinned, thinking of the good times they'd had, and proceeded to tell Alex an amusing story about bunking off to go to a theater that was playing old crime films.

Alex carried the conversation on smoothly to the subject of films in general and discovered that they both enjoyed them immensely yet rarely got to see them, "That said my DVD collection is pretty huge" Olivia laughed, "One day I'll have time to watch them."

As the evening progressed, the ADA used her all her formidable skill at putting people at their ease. She kept the conversation flowing on neutral subjects and before Olivia had even noticed that she was actually enjoying herself, the sharp-eyed counselor saw changes in her posture and expression which told her the detective had not been as relaxed earlier as she had thought. As they sat drinking their coffee Alex looked across the table at Olivia and smiled, "Thank you for inviting me tonight, you were right, the food was excellent and I've really enjoyed myself".

"So have I" Olivia said, surprised to find she actually meant it. Signaling to the waiter she paid the bill, overruling Alex's objection that they should split it, "I believe I invited you Counselor, doesn't that form some sort of contract?"

"Not one that would hold up in court." Alex laughed.

Driving back, the detective was sad to note that the evening was coming to an end. Never one to talk about herself she had enjoyed talking about the Academy and as the evening had progressed she had found that they actually had more in common than she would have thought possible. Of course the aesthetic pleasure she had received from being able to just sit and look at the counselor for the past two hours had been quite a bonus. Pulling to a stop outside the apartment building, she switched off the engine and sat looking out of the windscreen, trying to decide what she should do. Alex sat beside her for a few minutes wondering if the detective, though excellent at her job, would ever get a clue or whether she'd misjudged her and she was just not interested. Eventually realizing she should get out, she sighed softly, opened the door and forced her legs to move, "Goodnight Olivia" she said once again kissing her cheek, "Thank you for a lovely evening".

Olivia didn't register what had happened until Alex was at the door searching for her keys. Quickly getting out of the car at the same time as saying "Alex" as loudly as she could without actually shouting, the detective ran up the steps and reached her as the counselor turned. Without thinking Olivia captured Alex's lips with her own, her brain catching up with her a few seconds later caused her to pull back and do a startlingly accurate impression of a deer caught in the headlights of the eyes in front of her. "Sor…" she started, Alex cutting her off by gripping the back of her neck and pulling her back into the kiss. When she finally surfaced a few minutes later Olivia was surprised to find herself leaning back against the wall of the building, Alex with an equally dazed expression on her face standing between her legs.

"If I'd have known you could kiss like that …" Alex started, but trailed off noting how red Olivia had gone.

"I can't believe we're necking in the street like a couple of teenagers," the embarrassed detective said, trying to detach her arms from the counselor's waist.

"Well you can always come inside" Alex suggested.

The detective sighed, "That's probably not a good idea, I've been up since 3am and we both have to work tomorrow" Olivia replied, fighting every urge in her body that said stay. "Goodnight Alex" she said, attempting to peck her on the cheek. The counselor being too quick for her, a few more minutes passed before she managed to get herself to the bottom of the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow".

While Elliot finished some outstanding paperwork, Olivia went over the Martin/Dane case and having got nowhere on the normal chain purchasers she then went around the stores with trade accounts, having no luck there either. Going over every piece of paperwork from the two murders again, she tried to find a connection between the two women, there were none. They lived in different parts of the city, were different ages and from different backgrounds. While they both held responsible jobs, there was nothing to connect them there either, as their companies had never had dealings with each other. Apart from a speeding ticket that Tyler Dane received four month's ago neither had any kind of criminal record. The only things they had in common was that they both currently lived alone, were intensely work oriented and extremely private people, who had colleagues rather than friends. The fact that Tyler Dane's Fiancé was away would mean the perp probably thought she was single. They couldn't find anyone who knew both of them and Jessica Martin certainly didn't seem the type to pick up in bars, but why would two intelligent women living alone, let a total stranger, who must have been carrying some kind of bag, into their apartments?

Olivia looked at her watch; she had to be in court in an hour to testify in a case Alex was prosecuting. She had not seen her in two days and while she had not been consciously avoiding her, she had managed by virtue of rarely being at the station, to do so. She thought back to their last meeting, or rather parting, surprised at her own behavior but more so by Alex's. She had always been aware of her attraction to the blonde ADA, however she had been attracted to people before and not done anything about it. All bar one of the lovers she'd had in the past had made it abundantly clear, that they would not long put up with being woken in the middle of the night by her phone or her bad dreams, broken dates and dates cut short, the fact that she was sometimes unable to switch off from a case when she was with them, or the fact that the probability she could go into work one day and end up dead, was higher than in most professions. There was no point in thinking about the past, she found it easier to be alone than put up with the arguments, reproaches, and recriminations, the problem was she looked at Alex and alone didn't seem so appealing.

The counselor on the other hand could have had no shortage of offers, she had it all, looks, intelligence and personality and as far as Olivia knew she was straight, despite that kiss the other night. Even if she was gay, the detective reasoned, her family background, her poise, even her clothes, screamed that she was way out of her league. Sighing she headed to the courthouse.

* * *

Having given her testimony in the case in question, Alex handed her a piece of paper as she walked by, it read 'If you have time, meet me outside when this is over'. Olivia walked to the back of the court and sat down. Watching Alex work was always an instructive as well as an enjoyable experience, and not consciously thinking about the case for a while might mean she could look at it in a fresh light later. The judge soon called it a day and after instructing them all to be back at 10 o'clock the following morning, the court was adjourned. Waiting until Alex had packed everything away and walked towards her, Olivia stood and held the door for her.

"Thank you" Alex said casting a glance at the detective, "I just wanted to tell you Glover pleaded guilty to fifteen charges of selling a Schedule I drug, that includes the ones in Boston".

"How did you get him to do that?" Olivia said grinning

"I told him if he didn't I'd add facilitating a sex offence with a controlled substance and make sure it got around the prison."

"Would you have done it?"

"I don't know, but fortunately his lawyer didn't either and advised him to plea".

"Congratulations"

"Thanks, unfortunately he apparently doesn't remember who asked him to spike Helen Meredith's drink, but if she dies I'll be charging him with culpable homicide… Listen do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Ok, where?" Olivia's mouth asked before consulting her brain.

"My apartment" she said, "I feel the urge to cook". Olivia's face betrayed the fact that if Alex was cooking she was bringing antacids. Alex offended continued, "My mother may believe cooking is something you hire other people to do, but she also believes that a young lady needs to know how to cook in order to get a husband. Don't worry detective I won't poison you".

"Fine" Olivia smiled, "What time?"

"8 o'clock?"

"I'll see you then" Olivia replied urging her legs towards her car.

* * *

Arriving at Alex's apartment Olivia pressed the buzzer and was soon let upstairs. The counselor opened the door and the detective's nose was assailed by an aroma that made her mouth water, holding up the bag she was carrying she said, "I brought some wine, oh and a movie if you want to watch it later".

"Great, thanks" Alex replied taking the bag and Olivia's jacket. Watching while she leaned over and removed her cell from her pocket, Alex rolled her eyes, and motioned to the gun, "I hope your not planning on keeping that on". Olivia removed the holster and the handcuff case and put them with her phone on a table by the wall while Alex put her jacket in a closet. "Are you going to make yourself at home this time?" Alex said grinning, "Dinner is going to be about ten minutes."

Olivia sat down on the couch, appreciating the room for the first time, as all her brain functions had been fried the last time she had not really looked at. The room was large and had been painted off white to reflect the light, there were several paintings on the walls that didn't look like prints and Olivia noticed a large plasma screen TV on the wall facing her, clearly the counselor went for the stylishly expensive rather than the merely functional. To her left, the wall space around the windows had been filled with shelves, which in turn had books in every nook and cranny. On the coffee table were several remote controls and a chessboard that looked as if it had been left in the middle of a game. There was a hallway at the far end of the room and turning to look around the side of the couch she saw another doorway, presumably to the kitchen, that Alex was just walking through. Set back behind the couch was an exquisite wooden dining table that the counselor had resisted putting candles on earlier.

"Would you like the tour?" Alex asked handing her a glass of wine.

"Sorry", Olivia said quickly, "It's a beautiful place."

"Thank you, and there's no need to apologize, I do exactly the same thing when I go anywhere, so be warned".

Remembering the chess set Olivia indicated it saying, "Do you play?"

"You mean, am I just using it for intellectual decoration?" Alex laughed, "Yes I play, but I can't say that I'm very good, do you?"

"I used to, I haven't for a long time though."

"I use it to try and solve the chess puzzles in the paper mostly", Alex continued.

"Does it work?"

"Not usually. Excuse me" she said hearing a bell go off in the kitchen.

A few minutes later several dishes had been placed on the table "I hope you like spicy food" Alex said as Olivia got up and walked over.

"Looks good."

"Well I hope it tastes good" she replied, "Because I seem to have made plenty".

The food was excellent, so much so that Olivia felt stuffed by the time she left the table, picking up some dishes to take into the kitchen. "Go and put the film on" Alex said indicating the DVD player tucked away in the corner at the bottom of the book shelves, "I'll take these".

Olivia put the DVD into the machine, picked up the remote and walked back to the couch, sitting on the floor and leaning her back against it as Alex came back into the room.

"You don't need to sit on the floor you know", she said removing the rest of the crockery.

"Just used to it I guess", the detective smiled making no attempt to move.

The blond sat down on the couch; _well at least she's more relaxed_ she thought, watching the detective turn the TV on. Her shoulders looked slightly less tense than they had earlier, and she was obviously more comfortable in her surroundings. The counselor looked at the screen and focused on the movie.

Alex couldn't have said how the film ended. When it was quite clear that Olivia was not going to be sitting on it, the counselor had stretched out on the couch and propped her head up on one of it's arms, this position giving her an excellent view of both the TV and her companion, although to Alex, the second view was much more enticing. Olivia was absorbed in the film and the emotions she was feeling played themselves across her face in a way the counselor had never seen. The mask that was so much part of her personality at work, which had to be in place for the terrible things she saw every day, had slipped, and it was only then that Alex guessed how cathartic films were for the detective. She could connect to the characters in a movie in a way she could never do to the people she met on a daily basis, she could laugh and cry with them, but at the end she could switch off knowing that it wasn't reality.

Olivia became aware of her surroundings as the credits rolled and turned her head towards the counselor, smiling embarrassedly, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. Alex, not wanting to break the moment, said nothing and waited, the mask not yet firmly back in place she could see the detective trying to come to a decision.

"Alex, it's Friday night, why aren't you out dating? There can hardly be a lack of invitations." Olivia finally voiced the question she had been thinking about all evening.

"Pick an excuse", Alex replied, "I work long hours, I don't have the time or the inclination, none of the invites appeal…" she trailed off, rubbed her temple, then biting the bullet, "Olivia, I distinctly remember you kissing me the other night, I also remember kissing you back, enjoying every moment of it and hoping it would continue, now if I'm off base here just tell me but I think there's something between us and I'd like to find out what it is".

The detective clenched her jaw and thought of all the reasons why this was a bad idea, unfortunately Alex had said what she had hoped she would say but not believed possible, looking at the counselor patiently waiting for an answer, she reached a decision, turned on her knees and said, "so would I", then leant forward and kissed her.

After what felt like an eternity Alex pulled away and sat up, the awkward position her neck had been in making a change of location necessary. She reached out a hand and trailed it down the side of Olivia's face, trying to collect her thoughts. Glancing at the clock on the other side of the room she suddenly realized how late it was. "Bed" she said standing up; looking at Olivia's face she realized that the statement required some qualification. "It's late, we're both tired, you've had too much to drink to drive", she continued "If you don't feel comfortable sharing a bed I can always make up the one in the spare room or call you a cab. I have no intention of rushing either of us into anything we'll regret in the morning."

Olivia, who couldn't have remembered her address anyway, swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'd like to stay" she said.

Walking down the hallway the counselor said, "I'll find you something to wear", and rummaging around in a drawer eventually came up with a t-shirt her brother had left on his last visit.

The detective picked up the things she had put on the table earlier and followed the voice.

* * *

Alex woke suddenly, immediately conscious of the fact that she was lying on something other than her bed, something infinitely warmer and more comforting. She looked at the clock, 3:47, heard an insistent beeping and then a voice from beneath her "I need to answer that". Rolling back to her own side of the bed Alex was cursing herself, _just smother her in your sleep why don't you_.

Knowing how badly she usually slept, Olivia had decided she would watch the counselor sleep. She was surprised then when she awoke to the sound of her phone and the sensation of Alex on top of her. Taking mental stock she realized that her pulse was normal and her palms dry, she had not been tangled in the bedclothes with her usual twisting and turning and that she had in fact slept deeply and well, if only for a few hours. The solid weight of the counselor comforting her in a way she had not imagined. Registering that the body above her was now awake she said, "I need to answer that" feeling the loss in Alex's movement away.

Great, Olivia thought closing the phone, why couldn't perps work more sociable hours. She got out of bed slowly, stretching away the kinks in her back and shoulders. "I'm sorry" she said, then picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was back, fully clothed and kneeling on the floor on Alex's side of the bed. "I have to go, I'm afraid being woken up at this time of the morning is an occupational hazard."

"Don't worry about it" Alex replied reaching across and pulling the detective to her, the lips in front of her too tempting to resist, "Just be careful".

"I always am" Olivia said getting up, and with another glance she was gone.

Alex stretched, reached across and pulled over the pillow Olivia had used, breathed in the lingering smell of her, wrapped herself around it and went back to sleep.

* * *

Her partner was standing outside the building, speaking to a man in his fifties with bruising on his face that was holding a dog in his arms. Spotting her he excused himself and took her a little distance away. "He's got another one" Elliot began.

It appeared that late the evening before Mr. Hargest had taken their two-year-old spaniel 'Mollie' for a walk in the park near the building. While there he saw a man jogging towards him, as runners were a normal sight he thought no more of it until the man, nearing him, changed course and knocked him to the ground. The last thing he saw was a pair of pale blue eyes and a fist coming towards him.

On regaining consciousness he noticed that the moon was considerably higher in the sky and that there was blood running down his face. Sitting up, the earth span and he groaned, holding his head. After what seemed like forever he managed to get to his feet and heard a dog barking in the distance, stumbling in it's general direction he found Mollie tied to a tree. Reaching his apartment building he discovered that his keys were missing. Pressing the buzzer to his apartment he waited for his wife to answer, she didn't. Hesitant about waking any of his neighbors at that time of night he sat on a step, untucked his shirt and wiped his face on it, realizing from the pain that his nose was broken. He waited a few minutes, then pressing his buzzer again and receiving no answer he rang that of his neighbor.

When Brian answered he explained that he had been mugged. Brian helped him upstairs, but banging on the apartment door he still could not rouse his wife. It was while he was saying they should ring a locksmith that Brian noticed that a key had been broken off in the lock, at this point he suggested they ring the police. Friday and Saturday nights are not a good time to have a problem in the city, in addition to the usual crimes perpetrated anywhere and anytime there is opportunity, they were the universal nights to have fun, the average person drank more, more offence was taken, more fights broke out, it was 3.30 when the cops finally arrived. Breaking down the door proved to be no easy feat, but once accomplished, the owner, oblivious of the officer's attempts to stop him, went looking for his wife. He found her in the kitchen and immediately collapsed.

Mr. Hargest, spoke briefly with the detectives and having not identified a picture of Paul Ryan as his attacker, was driven to hospital to have his face checked out. They would interview him at the station later. Brian Fisher gave them a statement and told them all he knew about the couple. They ran, he said a chain of men's clothing stores, not attempting to compete with the big chains they sold good quality clothes at affordable prices, but also had a sideline in hand-tailored suits that had become extremely profitable. Mr. Hargest, by training a tailor handled the merchandise side while his wife, an extremely clever woman with a master's degree in business, handled that side of it. It was a very successful partnership professionally and privately they appeared devoted to one another.

They woke the rest of the neighbors to ask if they had heard or seen anything. Unfortunately the only thing that had been heard was the officers breaking down the door. Heading back to the station they added Rebecca Hargest to the board. "There has to be a link," Olivia said looking frustratedly at it, "the other two, how ever unlikely it may have been, could have been opportunist, this one has to have been planned". Looking yet again at what they had written they tried unsuccessfully to make a connection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Additional Note: **For the purposes of this story Alex's parents are together and live on Long Island. 

Samuel Hargest walked into the station around noon having been treated for concussion and a broken nose; seating themselves in an interview room the detectives apologized for making him go through it all again. Samuel sat up straighter and said, "just find whoever did it". Having recounted the events of the previous night yet again they asked him if he would be able to describe the runner to an artist, he said he would try. Asked about the business he could not think of anyone that would want to hurt his wife, she always kept in the background he explained, making sure things ran smoothly, he dealt with the face to face side of it, anyone having a problem would have it with him.

It wasn't until they asked him if he had heard the names Jessica Martin or Tyler Dane that he showed any sign of emotion, "Yes" he said, tears in his eyes, my wife came home from a meeting three weeks ago saying that Tyler needed to grow up and realize that the function they were organizing wasn't for their own glory but to help other people. She was very annoyed, it seems so trivial now".

"How do they know each other Mr. Hargest?" Elliot asked

"They're both on the council of the Business Women's Association", he replied.

Having got little additional information out of him, they got the artist in, thanked him and assured him that he would be kept informed. Leaving him describing the face of a man he had only seen for an instant they went back to their desks. Picking up the phone book Stabler noted that the Manhattan head office for the Business Women's Association was listed, calling it, the voice on the other end stated that the office was now closed but was open between Monday and Friday 9am to 5pm. No emergency contact number was given; presumably they never had them.

Waiting until Mr. Hargest had finished with the sketch artist they picked up the result, noting that it looked nothing like Paul Ryan, and headed back to the stores that sold chain hoping someone would remember him. Wearily walking back into the squad room late that evening and seeing the Captain waiting for them, they told him about the latest victim and the link. "Any luck with the sketch?" he asked.

"There's a couple of stores that think they remember him but nothing definite". Olivia said "who ever it is has been planning it for a while, neither of the stores have sold any of that type of chain in the last couple of months".

"Right", said Cragen "First thing Monday you two get down to the head office and see what you can dig up. Fin and Munch can interview Tyler Dane's Fiancé, he flew in this morning.

Olivia got in to her car and started the drive home; pulling over and switching off the engine she looked out of the window and really saw what was there for the first time, realizing that this wasn't her neighborhood. She sat quite motionless wondering how she had got there, then picked up her phone and dialed.

Alex lost in the papers she was reading took a minute to realize her phone was ringing. Fumbling for it, she answered, "Cabot".

"Alex, it's Olivia"

"Hi"

"I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Sure, where are you?"

Olivia gave a short laugh, "Outside your apartment building"

"Well I guess I'll see you in a minute then".

"Thanks, bye".

Alex walked to the entry phone and buzzed the door, then to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle, opening it she put it on the side to breathe and examined the contents of her cupboards. Hmm, they might have to order take out unless Olivia wanted leftovers. A knock at the door alerted her to the detective's presence, opening it she smiled and then frowned as she saw the weariness in the woman's eyes. Pulling her inside she helped her off with her jacket and sat her on the couch. "Are you ok?" she said, concern etched on her face.

"Yes", Olivia rubbed her forehead, "Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing here".

Alex knelt down and took off the detective's shoes "No problem, why don't you lay down for a bit. I'll just finish up the case notes I'm working on and get us something to eat". Olivia complied, _that was easy_, Alex thought, _she must be exhausted_.

Although Alex buried herself in her work again, trying to keep her mind on the job at hand, she still couldn't resist an occasional glance at the woman now sleeping on her couch, _God she's beautiful_, she thought the first time she looked up to find the detective asleep. Olivia's face had lost the tense expression she had been wearing and she looked at peace. After half an hour Alex put her papers away realizing she wasn't really getting anything done, walking to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine, then dialed a number by the phone and ordered. Hearing movement she walked back into the living room to find the detective writhing about restlessly in her sleep. Obviously in the middle of a bad dream she was quickly turning her head from side to side and clawing at her neck, her legs flailing. The next moment she sat up, awaking with a start. She looked around, confusion in her eyes. Spotting Alex she remembered where she was, swung her feet to the floor and stood up, "I'm sorry" she said, "I should be going".

"Sit down" Alex said, realizing that she could not really stop the detective, "I just ordered take out and you're not going anywhere until you've eaten".

Olivia paused, knowing Alex had seen her nightmare made her feel vulnerable, but being with Alex made her feel strangely safe. Much to the counselor's surprise she sat down again. When she had convinced herself that the detective would not make a bolt for the door the minute her back was turned, she walked into the kitchen, retrieved her wine glass and while pouring another, realized that her hands were shaking.

Olivia's eyelids felt heavy but she knew she could not sleep. A glass of wine and her now full stomach had calmed her and created a soporific effect. Alex noticing the trouble she was having sent up a quick prayer that all the phones would stay silent. Walking over to the couch the counselor held out her hand, Olivia looked at her questioningly but took it and was slowly pulled to her feet and across the room. Reaching the bedroom Alex handed her the T-Shirt she had worn the previous evening and pushed the detective into the bathroom. A short while later Olivia was asleep, wrapped tightly in the counselor's arms.

* * *

Coming awake naturally was a rare event for the detective. Usually either her phone or her dreams woke her well before dawn and the sun streaming through the window told her that it was a lot later than that. Turning over, she found the counselor sitting up against the pillows eyeing her over the top of a file. "Good morning sleepy head" Alex smiled.

Olivia, feeling surprisingly well-rested grinned back and stretched, "morning" she replied. Amazed at how relaxed and unselfconscious she felt, she lay on her side and gazed at Alex who had gone back to reading her file, knowing without doubt for the first time that this was something she wanted.

Ignoring it for as long as she could, Alex eventually turned and said, "Something I can do for you?"

"Actually there is" Olivia grinned "but your going to need to put that file down".

Obediently Alex closed the file and put it on the bedside table, placing her glasses on top. She turned back to the detective, a questioning look on her face.

Rolling on to her back, Olivia crooked her finger until the counselor's face was mere millimeters above her. "I don't believe I've thanked you yet for dinner last night," Olivia said.

"I don't believe you have either" Alex answered closing the gap between them.

Olivia couldn't get over how soft the lips she was kissing were, flicking her tongue over them, Alex opened her mouth to allow her entry, their tongues dancing. Finally realizing the need to breathe, Olivia rolled the two of them over and pulled away. Staring into Alex's eyes she saw desire warring with caution, knowing she had to make the first move she leant forward and kissed her again gently, tasting the sweetness of her lips, then bending her head lower she placed a line of small kisses down to the hollow of her throat. Returning to her lips, she nibbled the lower one gently, Alex moaned and forced Olivia to look at her. The detective lost herself in the depths in front of her, the need she saw there drawing her in. Closing her eyes, she felt a new sensation, Alex's hands trailing up her back, electrifying her skin. Focusing to keep herself grounded, she lifted first one arm then the other as hands removed her T-Shirt.

The buttons on Alex's pajama top had been put there just to annoy her, Olivia decided, attempting to prop herself on one elbow, kiss Alex and undo them all at the same time. Growling in frustration she grabbed the counselor and rolled back over to her side of the bed, not realizing in her agitation that while she could now use both hands, she had just given Alex unfettered access. As she felt Alex's mouth trail a line down to her breast and then suck her nipple lightly, Olivia's head went back and her hands, in the process of working a button, bunched into the fabric. When Alex bit down, her arms jerked and ripped the top apart. Attempting to focus on something other than the sensation that mouth was causing, Olivia lifted one of Alex's arms and removed it from the top, Alex stopping her ministrations momentarily, took pity on her, rolled off the bed and quickly removed the rest of her pajamas.

The feeling of skin on skin caused them both an intake of breath, mouths came together, tongues clashed, hands roamed, voices moaned and whimpered until Alex quite deliberately lifted her head and stared into Olivia's eyes. Stopping what she was doing under the intensity of the gaze she felt Alex finding her hands. Slowly she brought them above their heads and curled them around the slats in the headboard. Keeping them there until Olivia quickly nodded. Alex moved to one side and kissed her softly. Working her way back down Olivia's body, her mouth teasing small moans from the detective, she stopped briefly to nibble the dark aureoles, grinning slightly when the body beneath her bucked, before continuing her journey of exploration southward.

Pausing to worship the flatness of Olivia's stomach, her hand started a slow journey north up the long expanse of leg that was quivering invitingly under her touch. When it reached her inner thigh Olivia groaned and clutched the headboard tightly, Alex could feel the evidence of her arousal and the heat emanating from her body. Dipping one finger into the wetness she let it travel, hearing the gasp from the woman above her. Taking her hand away briefly she looked up to see the detective struggling for control, knuckles white, eyes tightly closed. Positioning herself between the open legs she waited until Olivia's eyes opened and connected with hers before putting the finger into her mouth and sucking, the detective's tongue wet her parched lips trying to communicate her need. Alex lowered her head and Olivia's world exploded.

Floating back down, Olivia released her hands and wrapped them around the body on top of her, kissing the mouth so temptingly hovering over her own. While waiting for her heart to cease to feel as if it was about to crash through her chest, she noticed the slickness on her thigh and the way Alex was moving. Altering the position of her leg slightly she heard Alex groan and felt the grinding against her. Realizing how close she was Olivia quickly rolled them over and pulled away. Alex's eyes flew open, the pleading in them all too clear, leaning in to kiss her; the detective calmed her body with her hands. Alex regaining some control of her senses caught Olivia's hand and brought it down to her core, the demand implicit. Olivia entered her quickly, thrusting deep, Alex rose to meet her, grabbing Olivia's other hand as she did so. Watching the woman writhe beneath her the detective continued her ministrations, paused a moment, then brushed a thumb along the bundle of nerves as a pinpoint of light fragmented into a million pieces.

* * *

"I suppose we ought to get up," Alex mumbled when they awoke several hours later, snuggling deeper into the detective's side.

"Mm" Olivia replied enjoying the unusual sensation of feeling totally relaxed. Alex lifted her head and gazed into the dark eyes next to her, they kissed, spiraling deeper into the world of feeling they had been reluctant to leave.

A loud buzzing noise from the bedside table invaded their consciousness and Alex barely overcame the desire to hurl the phone at the wall. Prying herself away she picked up the receiver and intensely annoyed at the interruption said, "Hello" sharply.

"Alex, it's me. Where are you?"

"Obviously since I picked up the phone I'm enjoying some quality time in my apartment". Alex replied, her mother's tone grating on her last remaining nerve.

"Have you forgotten? You're supposed to be coming over for lunch today. I've invited Josh".

Alex groaned, she had forgotten. Her mother had called to tell her just before the ball game last weekend. She checked her clock, 12:17; lunch was always at 1pm, with drinks before hand, there was no way she could make it. "Sorry mother, we'll have to make it another time", she said knowing she would never hear the end of this.

"But Josh has come over especially, he's so looking forward to meeting you". Josh Matthews was the latest protégé in her father's corporate law firm. Having just made junior partner, he was young and unfortunately single, all perfect qualifications for her mother's eligibility list.

"I'm sure you can entertain him" Alex replied, not attempting to conceal the fact that she didn't care either way.

"Alexandra, that's no way to speak to your mother".

"Sorry mother, but the fact remains that even if I left now I couldn't make it by 1 o'clock".

"Then we will apologize for your lateness and you will make it as soon as is humanly possible. This is important Alexandra, and I won't take no for an answer".

Knowing that she meant it, Alex cursed the man who invented phones and said, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can". Not quite slamming the receiver back into its cradle.

The rest of Alex's day went from bad to worse. Olivia, realizing what the phone call meant was dressed by the time Alex returned from the bathroom.

"Liv…" she started then faltered not knowing what to say.

Olivia retrieved her jacket and walked to where Alex was standing, "These thing happen" she said, kissing her softly.

Alex groaned when she let go, "This is so unbelievably unfair".

"I'll see you tomorrow", the detective said, resolutely leaving the apartment.

Having arrived at her parents too late to eat, Alex made suitable apologies and was presented to Josh. Almost like a prize at the fair, she thought bitterly, wondering what her mother would do if she brought Olivia home. Josh, she found, was well read, well traveled, intelligent, handsome, charming and totally, totally boring. Calling her mother Mrs. Cabot and her father, Sir, he was attentive, ready with an appropriately middle of the road opinion to any topic, was quite prepared to laugh at her father's terrible jokes and commiserate with her mother at the lack of suitable staff. Having been forced into accepting a dinner invitation from him for later in the week, she was finally allowed to leave by pleading a horrendous work load, which her mother had coyly suggested she could do away with once she was married, fortunately out of the hearing of Josh.

* * *

Walking into the squad room the following day it was quite clear that Olivia had not had a good night. Heading out with her partner to the BWA she made him stop for coffee on the way. Showing his badge to the receptionist Elliot asked to see whoever was in charge and the detectives were asked to wait. A few minutes later a well-dressed woman of about forty walked down the corridor and having introduced herself as the Office Manager, Estelle Richmond showed them into her office. Having explained that they needed the details of all the members of the council, the woman nodded and said, "I read about Jessica, it's terrible, do you think it's anything to do with us?"

"We don't know as yet, we're just following up anything she did to get a picture of her life" Olivia replied, not wanting to worry the woman.

"Well, I'm afraid our computers were stolen in a robbery 2 months ago, but I can write them all out for you. Having explained that they would need both the home and work details of all the women as well as asking when the next meeting was, Benson and Stabler hurried back to the squad room with a list of eight names, 3 of them already deceased.

At 10.30 having finally found an excuse to go down to SVU, Alex stopped outside the door, took a deep breath and entered. All the detectives were in Cragen's office with the forensic psychiatrist, the door firmly shut. Not wanting to disturb her, Alex thought quickly, then wrote a note and left it on Olivia's desk before heading back to her office.

"There's no doubt that this is his hit list?" Cragen was asking.

"We can't find any other links, they had no business dealings together, they live in totally different part's of the city, they had different interests, this is the only thing connecting them, why else would he go from killing two women who lived alone to mugging a man for his keys in order to kill his wife" Benson said.

"So why?"

"It's not them he's killing" Huang said, "It's what they represent".

"Meaning" Cragen, said looking up.

"The Business Women's Association is a female equivalent of the old boy's network, they help each other, they tell each other about opportunities and they support women in up and coming businesses with their experience. That is what they represent, women's desire to have careers, in effect, to be equal". Huang continued, "Look at the bodies, two in the kitchen, one in the bedroom, traditional places women are depicted and literally chained to the bed or the sink".

"So then any woman with a job is fair game?"

"No, it's not the fact that these women are working, it's that they're actively encouraging others to do so, they're the ones sitting at the top table saying look at me, you can be where I am. By raping and killing them he's saying look where it got you, you should have stayed at home".

Looking round Cragen said "suggestions?"

"Well assuming he doesn't speed up his plans the next one is this Friday." Elliot said, "He killed Jessica Martin just after the last council meeting which means the next one is a week on Wednesday, he's probably counting on that being the first time they'll notice".

"If we tell them he might find out we're on to him and disappear".

"But if we don't they're out there as targets".

"He's got to be watching them at least part of the time, he knows where they live and who they live with."

"Ok" Cragen said, "take one each and go and see them this morning, ask if they've seen anything suspicious but don't worry them, make up a story if you have to, I'll take the fifth. I'll see you all when you get back, and in case he is watching, try not to look too much like cops!"

Taking one of the women's details Olivia left the office and headed out of the squad room, spying the note she detoured by her desk and put it in her pocket before heading to her car.

Half an hour later she was sitting in the plush reception area of a large cable TV company waiting for Christine Philips, one of their top executives to come out of a meeting. Having read a company brochure and found out a little more about the woman she was about to see, she fished the note out of her pocket and read,

Olivia,  
I need to go over your statement in the Meredith case re finding the GHB, I'll be in court from 2 o'clock but you can call me before then.  
Alex

Pulling out her phone she dialed the counselor's number.

"Cabot".

"Good morning Counselor, you wanted to speak to me?" she said in an amused voice.

"Let's just say I wanted to hear your voice" came the reply, then the sound of a door shutting. "How are you?"

"Tired" Olivia said briefly closing her eyes, "How was lunch yesterday?"

"The company was awful and the food, at least for me, was none existent" she replied "and I got forced into having dinner with the man on Friday".

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"I did believe me, saying no to my mother is like bashing your head against a brick wall".

Olivia saw a woman in a very short but very stylish skirt walking purposefully towards her, "Got to go" she said, "I'll call you later" and put the phone in her pocket.

"Detective Benson?" the woman said holding out a perfectly manicured hand. Olivia stood and shook it noticing the strong grip. "I'm Christine Philips, I understand you wanted to see me?" Leading the way to her office she stopped outside and asked the woman seated there to get some coffee before opening her door and motioning the detective in. Seating herself on the visitor's side of the desk Olivia was aware of the close scrutiny she was receiving from the woman facing her. Looking up she took in the tanned skin and clinically white teeth before observing the look in the woman's eyes. A sharp knock on the door prevented her from saying what was on her mind as the coffee arrived.

"Ms. Philips" she began when the secretary had left.

"Please, call me Christine" the woman cut in.

"Ms. Philips" she began again, "I'm here because several of your colleagues in the industry have reported receiving notes of a personal nature as well as the feeling of being watched wherever they go".

"I can assure you detective, I have better things to do with my time than stalk my colleagues" the woman cut in again.

"I'm sure you have, I'm not accusing you, I was wondering if you had noticed anything unusual lately?"

"You mean someone stalking me?"

"We're asking several people if they have noticed anything" Olivia said vaguely, "Whoever it is doesn't approach the person, they just get the feeling of someone there".

"Television is a very fickle field detective and many people have a grudge against anyone stopping them from pursuing their dreams of stardom, regardless of their talent".

"So have you noticed anything Ms. Philips?"

The woman considered the question, "As yet, I haven't detective, but I was on the west coast four a couple of weeks and only arrived back last night. Give me your number and I'll make sure you're the first to know".

"Might your husband have noticed anything?" Olivia asked, handing her a card.

"You're much more my type detective," she said amusedly, "I live alone though so no, no-one will have noticed".

Heading back to the office Olivia thought of Christine Philips, getting a distinct picture of a lion and it's prey in her head, she shuddered.

Four of the women on the list had noticed nothing and no one unusual of late, the fifth Marcia Thomas had flown to Mexico for a two-week holiday that weekend. "On the assumption that she will be safe until she gets back, I think we can safely disregard her for the time being" Cragen said, "Which leaves four potential victims that don't know they are and one perp that we know nothing about".

What about showing them the sketch we got from Mr. Hargest?" Olivia said.

"It's too soon" Cragen replied, " If they start getting worried they could alert him and we'll lose him. What about the domestic arrangements of the other women?"

"Paola Danese, lives with her husband and three sons" Elliot said getting up to get more coffee, looking at Olivia as he did so.

"Christine Philips lives alone", Olivia said nodding at her partner.

"Any of the others live alone, John?"

Munch shook his head, "Judy Stanford has a husband and two small children".

"And Domenica Morabito, has her husband and her mother living with her." His partner added.

"Then he'll go for Christine Philips next because living alone makes her the easiest target" the psychiatrist said decisively.

"Then why didn't he go for her last time?" Cragen asked.

Huang looked momentarily stumped before Olivia said, "She wasn't in the city, she only got back from the west coast last night".

"You could be right George" Cragen said looking at Huang, before turning to the detectives and continuing, "but I want them all tailed, see if you spot our guy, keep in contact and if you see him call for backup, I don't want him noticing you and I don't want to lose him".

The detectives spent the remainder of the day keeping a watch out for their suspect. They had swapped targets so that the women wouldn't recognize them and stayed on duty until midnight. This routine continued all the following day, without a result.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Fin finally spotted a possible match in a coffee shop across from Christine Philips office building, when the man in question had been in there for two hours, he rang Cragen.

"Stay where you are for the time being" the Captain said "I'll get someone over there in case he moves". Calling the other detectives he discovered they had nothing to report. As this was their only break, however slight, Cragen decided to put them all on it and told them to get back to his office as quickly as they could.

"OK" he said when the three detectives had arrived, "Fin has a possible sighting near Christine Philips office building, suspect is wearing jeans and a white open necked shirt, but we need to make sure and I don't want to wait until they're all going home in case we're wrong. Olivia, ring Ms. Philips and get her out of the building to see if he follows her. Munch, Elliot if he leaves I want him followed."

"Where am I supposed to tell her to go?" Olivia asked stretching, they had all been pulling long hours and they were beginning to show.

"I don't care, invite her out to lunch", her boss replied.

Olivia called Christine Philips and asked if she had time to see her as she had a few more questions to ask. Getting an affirmative response she invited the executive to lunch and said she would meet her at her office in an hour. Locating a deli that was in walking distance from the office building it was decided that Elliot would follow the suspect from the coffee shop to the deli and Munch would already be stationed near the deli. Relaying the plan to Fin, the detectives left to carry it out.

Elliot dropped Munch off then circled around the back of the office building to let Olivia out. Fin, spotting her going into the building got out of his car, went into the coffee shop and ordered.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise detective" Christine said walking towards her.

"Please call me Olivia," she said not knowing how close the suspect was likely to get.

Christine raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "If you call me Christine", she responded.

"There's a deli not far from here if that's Ok with you?"

"Certainly" the executive replied.

As the two women walked out of the building and down the street, the man in the coffee shop rose and walked out. Elliot was a little way behind him, talking on the phone, the perfect harassed office worker on his way to lunch. As they approached the deli, Olivia could see no sign of Munch, but knew he could see her. The man did not enter but walked to the newsstand opposite, bought a paper and leant against a wall appearing to do the crossword. Elliot walked straight by the deli and down the street where he turned the corner and walked back round to the car, started the engine and parked it on the street where Fin had been, behind another car but with a good view of the office building and the coffee shop.

Having ordered, Olivia spent twenty minutes inventing questions to ask Christine Philips and fending off her suggestive advances, before her phone rang. Munch finally putting her out of her misery. Putting it away she said, "I'm sorry, I've got to go".

"Perhaps we can have dinner sometime?" Christine said putting her hand on Olivia's arm.

"Erm, I'll call you in a couple of days" the detective replied, knowing it was likely to be true and that she would need the woman's co-operation. Leaving the deli she walked up the street to where Fin was waiting. "Well?" she said.

"He followed" Fin said, "let's see if we can find out who he is" he continued, holding up a paper cup in an evidence bag.

Meeting Munch back at the office they found the man had waited for Ms. Philips to finish then followed her back to her office building. He had then gone back into the coffee shop, where according to Elliot he was still doing the crossword.


	5. Chapter 5

Fin put the phone down, "We got a match on the prints, Adrian Croft, did two and a half years for assault 95 to 97. Got a recent address for him on the Lower East Side". 

"Olivia, see what else you can dig up on him, Munch work surveillance with Elliot, Fin ask around see what his neighbors say" Cragen ordered.

Fin and Munch headed out, Christine Philips was still in her office, Croft was still in the coffee shop and Elliot was still on the street. Munch took the subway back to the office building, detouring round the back and getting into the passenger side of Elliot's car. He handed Elliot a burger and coffee he had picked up on the way.

"Thanks" Elliot said taking a bite, "so what are we doing now?"

"Continuing surveillance" Munch replied taking the lid off his cup and settling in for a boring afternoon. At 7 o'clock Elliot began to wonder how late she was planning to work.

"Do we know if she's going straight home?"

"I don't think the question was asked," he said remembering Ms. Philips body language in the deli and thinking Olivia probably hadn't dared.

"Well assuming she is, she came in on the subway so if I go into that 7-11 on the corner I can see the building door and the subway entrance" Elliot said.

"Fine, I'll wait on the platform, let me know when she's on her way" Munch said, getting out of the car and retreating back around the side of the building". Elliot waited until several people were walking by then he got out of the car and joined them until they reached the end of the street then walked into the store.

* * *

"Olivia what did you get on Croft?" Cragen said the following morning.

"Adrian Croft was in care homes from the age of ten to sixteen, didn't stay with foster parents long. At nineteen he hit a female police officer who was trying to question him on a minor drugs charge, put her in hospital, did time for assault. Went to Carson City about six months after he got out, was there until four months ago, when he came back he started working for a construction company. Stopped working for them six weeks ago, said he had another job. There's nothing on his credit cards that links him to the chain, the rope or the dog collars, but his finances suggest that he came into some money a few month's ago. I also came up with a lot of coincidences. He was taken away from his father by child services under a protection order; his mother had already left. I traced her to Carson City but she disappeared seven months ago. According to the local cops she went off in an RV one day and never came back, she'd just sold her company and taken early retirement so they thought nothing of it, apparently she'd run a very successful publishing business dealing with self-help books. The female judge who put Croft away was killed in a hit and run four months after he got out, they never caught the driver. Also there were three suspicious deaths of business women in Carson City while Croft was there, one killed in a car accident, one apparently took an overdose and the last one definitely murdered, shot in the head".

"So we can safely say he's been planning this a while, Munch?"

"He followed Ms. Philips home, walked passed the building and down the road, stood on the corner looking back at the building for about half an hour then left".

"Fin?"

"He got home around 10:30. He's been living there since he moved back, not the sociable type, his neighbors don't know him to speak to, and he lives alone".

"What do you think Alex?" Cragen said turning to look at the counselor.

Alex sighed, "If you pick him up now I could get him on a fourth degree stalking charge or third degree assault if Mr. Hargest can pick him out of a line up, both of which are misdemeanors that won't put him away for long and there's no evidence for him being at the crime scenes".

"If we find the gun in his possession we can get ballistics to match it" Fin interrupted.

"But if you alert him and don't find it, he could disappear, for a while at least" Huang said, "He considers himself on a mission, he's stuck to an MO and a timeline on these, but the murders in Carson City show that he's adaptable, or he could just go to another city and carry on, there's plenty of businesswomen's groups out there. If he pulled a hit and run on the judge then pulling him in on the stalking or assault charges would put Alex in danger".

"I agree" Cragen said grimly, "the only way we'll make this stick is if we get him when he's in definite possession of the gun, which means waiting until tomorrow night".

"Which means waiting until he's inside Christine Philips apartment" Olivia said not liking the thought of Alex in danger.

"Let's keep them both under surveillance for now, we'll tell her tomorrow, there's no point in alarming her any sooner than necessary. Assuming she's staying at her office I want two of you outside on four hour rotations but stay well out of sight I don't want him suspicious, if either of them move call for back up".

They left his office and Olivia headed out to meet Elliot, Alex following her. Catching her up when they'd left the building, she touched the detective on the arm, "are you ok?" she said, the dark circles under the detectives eyes, not having gone unnoticed. Olivia slackened her pace, and was about to retort that she was fine when she saw the concern in the counselor's face, "yes" she replied "I've just not had much sleep in the last few days".

"Come over when you've finished".

"It's probably not a good idea, it might be late".

"Please."

Olivia sighed, knowing it was an argument she didn't really want to win. "Ok" she agreed, "I'll see you later."

Christine Philips got home around 8 o'clock, Alex Croft stayed until 8.30 then Elliot followed him home acknowledging Fin as he walked passed and went home. Munch, parking behind Olivia got in beside her. "I'm glad this is over tomorrow" he said, "it's playing havoc with my social life".

"Olivia grinned, "You're a cop, your not supposed to have a social life."

"A fact which my ex-wives were painfully aware" he responded. "Go home, you look beat".

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically, "you do wonders for my ego".

Waiting until he was back in the car behind, Olivia drove off, thinking he was right she should go home, she pointed the car in the direction of Alex's. Getting out her cell she dialed her number, "I'm on my way, have you eaten yet?"

"No" came the response "want me to cook?"

"I'll pick something up on the way, pizza ok?"

"Sure" Alex said, thinking she'd have to start running further or get Olivia off take-out fast.

"Have the last piece" Alex said, "I'm full."

"Are you sure?" Olivia waited until she got a confirming nod before putting the pizza to her mouth. She was sitting on the floor propped up against the couch again and Alex who had joined her was regretting the decision as she tried to rise, she had forgotten the napkins and getting to her feet without transferring pizza to the rug was proving a problem.

"How do you find that comfortable?" she said finally standing up.

Olivia shrugged as she put the last bite into her mouth and used her elbows on the couch to prop her up as she rose. Alex rolled her eyes, picked up the pizza box and walked into the kitchen, with Olivia on her heels.

Putting the box in the trash she turned to find the detective washing her hands. Alex looked at them fascinated, she had never thought of herself as being attracted to a particular body part before but their strength, their beauty was mesmerizing. Snapping out of it just as the woman turned, she nodded at the towel and washed her own hands.

Olivia waited until she had finished, she knew she should go, she had a long day ahead of her, but Alex's presence relaxed and calmed her and she was finding it difficult to leave. Voicing both their thoughts Alex turned, "Are you staying?" she inquired quietly.

"Do you want me to?"

"I think that's a given, I am aware however that we haven't really had time to talk since the weekend and…" Olivia had walked over to her and put a finger across her lips. When she was sure Alex was not going to continue she took it away and picked up her hand, leading her out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom.

Leaving the hall light on and the bedroom door ajar, she stood looking at the counselor in the dim light. Opening her mouth to speak Alex saw her shake her head and closed it again, she hadn't seen Olivia like this before and wasn't sure what she wanted. She could feel her heartbeat pick up as the detective walked towards her.

Standing close enough to feel breath on her face, Olivia looked into her eyes for what seemed like eternity, then barely moving, leaned in and touched her lips to those in front of her, breaking contact when arms encircled her. Alex frowned, opening her eyes and searching the face before her. She dropped her arms and Olivia smiled slightly.

Reaching up with her hands she traced the contours of the counselor's face, reading it like a blind man, the delicate features a language she knew, and when at last she came to her eyes the lids fluttered shut without hesitation. The detective kissed first one lid then the other.

Keeping her eyes closed and her arms still, Alex felt Olivia kiss her lips again, responding to their warm touch. Then a tongue darted into her mouth and dueled with her own, as she fought the urge to pull her closer. The mouth left her and she whimpered in protest then in pleasure as it continued its journey down her neck. Alex had never before needed this much control, the heat radiating from her body threatened to consume her. Even when Olivia had not been touching her, the look in her eyes had caused every nerve ending to reach towards her, magnetized by the passion she saw there. Proactive by nature and assertive by inclination she was not disposed to hold back, in the courtroom or the bedroom.

Her hands curled into fists, the detective had removed her shirt and bra, the material moving slowly down her arms had barely registered as teeth and tongue played havoc with her senses. "Liv" she moaned as hands strayed lightly over her abdomen, reaching the button on her jeans. Olivia raised her head and kissed the woman deeply before kneeling and quickly divesting her of the rest of her clothes. Standing there naked and vulnerable required all the willpower Alex possessed and as the seconds lengthened the only thing that kept here there was the look she remembered in Olivia's eyes.

Taking her hand Olivia led her to the bed and pulled back the bedclothes, picking her up and laying her gently on it she uncurled the fists and kissed the palms. Not being able to see made Alex's other senses more acute, she could feel the sheet beneath her, cool on her skin and the slight wetness on her thigh, she could hear Olivia to her right and her own heartbeat racing in her ears, she could taste the remains of pizza and Olivia's mouth and she could smell the lavender she kept in the room mingling with her own musky scent. Olivia knelt on the bed and leant over, kissing her lightly as Alex registered that she was naked, moving away again she kissed her stomach, smiling against her skin as Alex grabbed the headboard to prevent herself from touching her tormentor. The detective traced patterns across the body next to her, watching the skin tremble beneath her touch, moving slowly, mapping her like an undiscovered country, the brush of her fingertips causing ripples across the skin and waves of desire underneath, then lowering her mouth she followed her hand.

Alex's breath was coming shallow and fast, she didn't know how much more she could take when Olivia lowered her body on to her and sent tiny sparks crackling all over her skin, she groaned and bit her lip. Working her way down her lover's body she could feel the tension and the minute movement of her hips that she was powerless to prevent becoming stronger by the second. "Alex" she said, looking up, "Alex, look at me". Alex heard her through the pounding in her ears and struggled to focus, her hips stilled and she looked into the eyes glinting in the half-light. She followed them as the detective moved quickly off her and resettled herself, never breaking contact until Olivia lowered her head.

Pulling herself to the other side of the bed and dragging the covers over them both, Olivia put her arm across Alex's stomach and kissed her cheek. A mumble came from the woman next to her. Alex swallowing tried again, "Give a girl some warning before you ravish her why don't you!… And don't think we're not going to have that conversation either" she teased turning her head to kiss the mouth next to her, tasting herself. Olivia chuckled, that was one of the things she liked about Alex, no matter how far you went to sidetrack her, she always came back to what she was thinking eventually, it was one of the things that made her so good in court.

She was coming back to her senses and Olivia felt a hand working it's way up her leg, she stilled it and shook her head, "Do you mind?" she queried softly "I just want to hold you."

Alex looked at her; "No" she said then kissing Olivia she held her tight as the detective again fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Having informed Christine Philips that she needed to see her, Olivia and Elliot headed over to her office. Christine was surprised to see two of them. "This is my partner detective Stabler" Olivia said introducing them, then passing her a photo, "can you tell me if you know or have seen this man at all?"

"Not that I recall" she said looking at it, "however I meet so many people that I'm afraid I couldn't tell you for certain". Olivia's demeanor and the fact that she had brought someone else indicated to Christine that something had happened. "Is he the stalker?" she asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot and he continued, "He's been following you for at least the last three days, Ms. Philips".

Christine looked at the photo again, then looking sharply at Olivia she said, "that's why you wanted to have lunch outside the office wasn't it?"

Olivia nodded, "we needed to make sure".

"Well, why don't you arrest him, I thought stalking was illegal".

"It is, Ms. Philips, however at this stage we would only be able to get him on a minor stalking charge…" Elliot trailed off.

"If he's done something, why is he still on the streets?"

"Because unfortunately we can't prove it at the moment".

Christine pressed a button on her phone, "Sue?"

"Yes, Ms. Philips?"

"What time is my next meeting?"

"In ten minutes".

"Cancel it, and then bring some coffee in please".

"Will do".

She looked at the detectives, "So I'm his what? next victim?"

"It looks that way", Olivia admitted.

She got up and walked to the window, hearing the door open she turned and watched her secretary put the coffee on her desk. "Thanks… Sue", the woman looked up. "I don't want to be disturbed".

The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Christine went back to her desk and picked up her coffee, indicating that the detectives should help themselves; cradling the cup she sat back down and looked at Olivia.

"What's he done?" she asked nodding at the photo.

Elliot told her about Jessica Martin, Tyler Dane and Rebecca Hargest. She shuddered, "I read about Jessica, I didn't know about the other two, we were all on a committee together you know".

"Yes" Olivia said, "it appears that he is specifically targeting the women on it".

Christine stared at her, not knowing what to think, "Why?"

"We're not sure".

"He's killed three people but your not sure why and you can't prove it".

"He left no evidence at the scenes that we can match him to".

"What am I supposed to do, leave town?"

The detectives looked at each other, then Olivia spoke, "Christine, the only way we can stop him is to prove that he killed those women. We can only do that by matching the gun and finding all the other things he used in a way that will prove it was him. There's only one way to do that".

"Which is?"

"We need to put him at a crime scene" Olivia said, deciding to tell her the minimum possible.

"I thought you said you couldn't?"

"We haven't been able to so far," Elliot said.

Suddenly Christine realized what they were suggesting, Olivia seeing the look on her face hurriedly continued, "We've been following you the last three days as well, we want to put some officers in your apartment, you'll be perfectly safe, we won't let him or you out of our sight".

"You want to use me as bait?"

Elliot's cell went, he excused himself and went outside.

"Christine, if there was another way, we'd use it, but there isn't. If he gets off or gets only a few years he will kill again, this is the only way we can stop him for good".

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, just carry on as if everything was perfectly normal. Continue working today then go home at the time you planned, we'll be in your apartment when you get back and we'll have officers following him all the time. The minute he comes in to your apartment we'll get him".

"You make it sound so simple."

Olivia looked at her, "We will protect you".

Elliot came back into the room, "He's back in the coffee shop" he said to Olivia, who nodded.

Christine sighed, "Very well, but I have a condition", the detectives looked at her. She looked at Olivia, "you are the only one who comes into my apartment, I don't want a lot of people I don't know there". Seeing that they were about to argue she continued, "Otherwise I get the next plane out of the city".

"Ok" Olivia said.

"What time were you planning on leaving tonight?" Elliot asked.

"Erm, I leave at about 7.30 on a Friday, go home get something to eat, get changed and go out again around 10.00/10.30, there's a club I usually go to".

"Well assuming he knows that, it gives him about two hours unless he meets you on the way home or at the club". Elliot mused. "If he approaches you at all outside your apartment, be polite but don't invite him home".

"I would imagine if he's been following me he knows I won't detective, and he wouldn't get into the club", she said wryly looking at Olivia.

"So that leaves the time your already in your apartment" Olivia said. "Can we go and have a look around?"

Christine opened a drawer and handed her some keys, "Spare set" she said.

"Is there another way out of this building apart from the front entrance?"

"There's a fire exit at the end of the hall, hang on a minute, I'll tell security to switch the alarm off", she picked up the phone.

* * *

Christine arrived home without incident, "She's going into the building" Munch said into Olivia and Elliot's earpieces. She was already in the apartment as planned, Fin had the keys so he could get in to the building after the perp and Elliot was waiting in the stairwell on the floor above.

Fin, narrowly avoiding being seen, watched as Croft made sure she went into her apartment waited for about half an hour and then doubled back down the street. Fifteen minutes later he called Munch, "Get this, he's gone into a florist."

"What's he buying, a wreath?" Munch asked before relaying the information to the other detectives.

Alex got into Josh's car, she had called Cragen's office to get an update before leaving her apartment, there was no answer and she didn't dare call Olivia's cell. She had had a bad day in court and this was the last thing she needed, Josh drove to the restaurant, noting her silence. They ordered and he chose wine that didn't go with the meal before asking her politely how her day had been, Alex sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Having realized that propositioning Olivia while she was doing her job was not going to get her anywhere, Christine had micro waved herself a frozen meal, offering to do one for the detective who declined, had finished eating it and was currently engaged in getting ready as if she was going out for the evening. Olivia sat staring into space, charitably putting Christine's advances down to nerves, wondering if Alex was enjoying herself, and thinking she should have eaten before she came up. Her earpiece crackled into life, "He's walking towards the building, with a shoulder bag and some flowers", Munch said.

Olivia knocked on Christine's bedroom door; the exec opened it looking appropriately dressed to kill. "He's on his way" the detective said, "just say hello and see what he says".

Her buzzer sounded loudly in the silence.

Walking over to it she pressed a button "Hello?"

"Ms. Philips?" a voice said from the other end.

"Yes."

"I'm from the florist, I have some flowers for you."

Christine looked at Olivia, "Tell him to come up, leave the door ajar and then go to the other side of the room and do something, I don't want you next to it when he gets there. Tell him to leave the flowers at the door. I'll be down there," she said pointing to the hallway.

Christine nodded and pressed her intercom and the door lock, "Come on up" she said. Opening her front door slightly she walked to the sideboard and pretended to look in a drawer.

The man knocked on the door, "It's open," she said.

He pushed the door all the way open scanning the room, "where do you want me to put them?"

"There's fine," she said turning, "I'll get them in a minute, thanks" before continuing her rummaging.

"I'll put them on the table" he said walking into the room and putting them down.

Christine turned and stood up but remained where she was, "Oh, thanks" she said.

He grinned, "beautiful flowers" he put his bag down and took the card, holding it out to her "someone must think a lot of you".

Without thinking Christine crossed the room and reached out to take it, as she did he clamped his hand around her wrist and pulled her towards him, just as Olivia came up behind him and put her gun to his head.

"Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly" she said, he did as she asked and she stepped back keeping her gun pointed at him.

"Adrian Croft I am arresting you for the murders of Jessica Martin, Tyler Dane and Rebecca Hargest, you have the right to remain silent …"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, "all I'm doing is delivering flowers".

"Christine open his bag".

She dragged it away from him and did as she was asked while Olivia kept looking at him, thinking of what he had done, the women he had killed, she had to make this one stick.

"Tape, Rope, Chain…" Christine said in horror, realizing for the first time how much danger she had been in, and sinking to her knees.

Olivia's eyes darted to her and he seized his chance, he whipped his hand down pulling out the .22, and pointed it at her. Her gun wavered "put it…" she began as she saw his finger twitch, pulling the trigger she fell to the floor as his bullet skimmed the air just above her and embedded itself in the wall outside. Hers hit its target and the man fell backwards and lay still. Seconds later the guns of Fin and Elliot were in the doorway".

"Here come the cavalry," Christine muttered under her breath.

* * *

Having pleaded a migraine, Alex had left as early as she could and was sitting in her apartment when her phone made her jump. "Cabot".

"Alex, it's Elliot".

Alex's heart caught in her mouth. "Yes" she said.

"Adrian Croft is dead".

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there but Olivia is giving a statement now, I think it was pretty much a case of him or her".

"I'm on my way down".

"That's not necessary, it's just procedure".

"I know it's just procedure detective, however I would like to know what happened".

Three hours later Olivia was ready to leave, having taken a statement from Christine Philips at the scene and from her at the station as well as digging the bullet out of the wall, it was quite clear that Olivia had shot in self-defense, she was sick of going over it. Alex had come down and went white when she heard what happened; fortunately no one else seemed to notice.

"Ok" Cragen said, "time for everyone to go home, we'll tie up any loose ends on Monday".

"El" Olivia said knowing he lived the nearest, "Can you give me a lift home?" not feeling up to driving.

"Sure" he said.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Alex said looking at her.

"I'll be in the car," Elliot said walking out with the others.

Olivia regarded the counselor, a bleak expression on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure I am" Olivia answered, "case ended without the expense of a trial".

"That's not what I meant".

"I'll be fine, I just really need to be on my own for a while". Olivia got up, "I'll call you" she pecked her on the cheek, "I promise". Alex, knowing there was nothing else she could do walked outside with the detective and watched her get into her partner's car, her heart aching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name:** Ruby

**Email:** Bell's Dilemma – Part 6

The entry phone was buzzing, getting out of bed Alex answered it sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Alex".

"Mother".

"Aren't you going to let me up?"

"No, what do you want?" she said as politely as she could manage.

"You weren't answering your phone and as I had to come this way anyway I thought I'd see how it went last night."

Alex, who had pulled her phone out of the wall when she had got back earlier for precisely that reason, shut her eyes and breathed deeply before saying, "Fine thank you".

"I'm going shopping how about joining me?" knowing she would get no more from her daughter until they were face to face.

"Sorry mother. Another time perhaps".

"Ok, well say hello to Josh for me" she said coyly, mistaking the reason for her tiredness, "Oh by the way darling, don't forget the Police Benefit on Tuesday night, I've got tickets for you both".

"Mother, I have other plans" Alex said to static air as her mother walked down the steps. Alex knew this trick only too well; her mother ignored anything she didn't like hearing and went blithely on as if you had agreed with her, then showed her disapproval if things didn't happen the way they were supposed to. Alex sighed and went back to bed; she'd deal with it later.

Getting up again just after midday she made herself some coffee and tried the detective's cell phone, unusually it was switched off. Having got ready she decided she would go and do some shopping as there was little to eat and it might keep her mind distracted. Unfortunately she kept finding things she knew Olivia liked that she never usually bought. Coming home with much more shopping than she usually did, she found Josh sitting in his car outside her building. "Here, let me give you a hand with those" he said getting out and helping her.

"Thanks" she said politely.

"How's your head?"

"A little better, thank you" she replied.

Reaching her apartment she put the bags on the kitchen counter and started putting them away while he watched, it was the first time he had been there and he looked around approvingly.

"Nice apartment" he said.

"Thank you, I like it".

"I wondered if you felt like going out tonight? I know this great little Jazz club we could go to".

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night and all I want is an early night", she said truthfully.

He clenched his jaw briefly before shrugging, "some other time then?"

"Mm" she said non-committally.

* * *

Having finally got rid of him she tried Olivia's cell again, still no answer. Alex spent the rest of the day trying to go over cases but her mind wasn't on it and eventually she gave up. Knowing she couldn't just sit there waiting for the detective to call she pulled on her coat, put her cell and keys in the pocket, picked up her purse and went out with no particular destination in mind. She wandered around window-shopping for a while and then had dinner in a small Thai restaurant and sat thinking about her current problems. She needed to tell Josh that she wasn't interested, that should be fairly easy. Her mother, as usual, was interfering in her personal life. Sometime soon they would have an argument, which would lead to them not speaking for a couple of weeks, until another suitable young man was found to present her to. Then there was detective Benson, she sighed, she was no nearer knowing what was happening there. Paying the bill she went back to her apartment and dozed on the couch.

For the second time that day her buzzer woke her up, Alex rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 10pm, she ignored it. A few minutes later her cell went, recognising the number she answered it, "Hello".

"Um, hi, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"Wonderful, how are you?"

"Ok, I think… I just wanted to apologize for last night, I just needed time to..."

"That's ok, don't worry about it".

"So… what are you doing?"

"Not a lot, just relaxing".

"Oh".

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the steps outside your apartment building".

"That can't be comfortable".

"Not really".

"Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Not really".

"Oh".

Olivia sighed, "I should go, I just wanted to say sorry, night Alex".

Her brain finally catching up with the conversation, Alex got up and said "hang on" into the phone, walking across to the door she pressed the building lock and opened her front door, before going back to the couch. Olivia entered the apartment shutting the door behind her. Deliberately switching her cell off she hung up her jacket, took off her shoes and walked over to the couch. Kneeling down she said, "I'm really sorry, I'm just used to dealing with things on my own, I'm not nice to be around when things like that happen".

"S'ok" Alex replied sleepily.

Olivia moved Alex's feet and sat on the couch, replacing them on her lap and massaging them absent-mindedly.

Some time later Alex became aware of a pain in her neck, next she noticed that she wasn't in bed; on lifting her head she realized that she wasn't alone. Glancing at the clock she saw that they had been asleep for approximately five hours. Swinging her feet down she stood up and shook Olivia, who only half woke up before being dragged into the bedroom where they both collapsed on to the bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Waking a second time Olivia opened her eyes and stretched. "Morning" Alex said, putting a cup to her mouth and leaning against the wall looking down at the detective.

"Morning" she replied realizing she was still fully clothed.

"Sleep well?"

"Apparently so" Olivia replied rolling off the bed and standing up, "sorry".

"You must have apologized more in the last twelve hours than in all the time I've known you" Alex observed. "I'll go make you some coffee," she continued.

"It's ok, I'll go home, I need to get changed" Olivia said, noticing Alex's expression she continued, "Are you doing anything today?"

"Apart from avoiding my mother, no" she replied.

Olivia looked at the clock, "I'll be back at midday, we'll go out to lunch, ok?"

"I've a better idea" Alex said following her into the living room "I'll meet you at the Lincoln Center fountain, if something comes up ring me on my cell phone". Olivia put on her shoes and her jacket before crossing the room and kissing the woman watching her. "It won't," she said, "see you later" then let herself out.

Arriving on time she saw Alex sitting on the edge of the fountain reading a book. "Any particular reason you wanted to meet here?" she inquired sitting down next to her.

"It was more a question of avoidance tactics" Alex replied and seeing the upraised eyebrow proceeded to explain, "Having not got any information out of me yesterday regarding the dinner with Josh, my mother will have rung at least three times this morning to invite me to lunch. However, I unplugged the phone on Friday and haven't plugged it back in yet. Yesterday morning she came over and woke me up, this morning I'm betting she will just ring Josh and ask him to pick me up. This way I don't have to deal with it".

"I see" Olivia said "don't you think it would be better if you did?"

"I intend to, just not today, and now you're here I can switch this off" she said getting her cell phone out, "caller id, is a wonderful thing, but ignoring the ringing is getting annoying".

Olivia laughed and stood up, "So where do you want to go?"

* * *

Getting into work the following morning Olivia found herself in an extremely good mood. Yesterday, she decided had been an almost perfect day. They had found a deli and taken lunch to Central Park, afterwards they had wandered about, talking and just enjoying being together, there had been one sticky moment when Alex, having told Olivia all about her brother asked about her family. Olivia had said she didn't have any and Alex seeing how tense she had gone, quickly changed the subject.

Having gone to see a movie in the evening and stuffed themselves full of popcorn they went back to Alex's. The counselor almost pouncing on her as they got through the door, the next time Olivia had a conscious thought she was just drifting off to sleep thinking _please don't let this end_.

Attempting to concentrate she buried her head in the files that seemed to have accumulated on her desk in the last few days.

A few hours later Cragen opened his office door and waved some paperwork at the detectives, "Olivia, Elliot, Paul Ryan is filing a harassment suit, tell me he's not going to be able to make it stick!"

"He won't, his fingerprints were in the victim's apartment, he was being extremely uncooperative and we had a warrant" Elliot replied.

"For once everything was done by the book", Alex said, having just walked through the door. "Have you got a minute Captain?"

Walking out of his office five minutes later, leaving him on the phone, she was just in time to see a man carrying what looked suspiciously like a dozen red roses, walking into the squad room.

"Detective Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up, "Yes" she said, her eyes widening as she saw the flowers.

"Well, well" Elliot said, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"So who are they from?" Munch asked walking over to her when the delivery man had left.

"I have no idea" she replied just getting to the card before he did. Opening it she groaned,

'To my knight in shining armor,  
Christine.'

Elliot getting behind her read it out loud and laughed, "Looks like you made quite an impression," he said.

"So did the lady, if I'd been in there I would have been more scared of her than the perp" Fin said remembering how the woman had been all over Olivia when it was over. "All though I don't think I'm her type, you watch out for stalkers," he continued, making Olivia feel a lot better.

Alex, watching the detectives joke with her, thought it was a good job the case was over and made a mental note never to send her flowers to work. Walking over to the desk she smelt the roses, watching Olivia watching her. "So how are you feeling today detective?"

"Um, great, thanks".

A small smile played across her face "you'd better put those in water" she said heading out of the room.

Cragen put down the phone and walked out of his office, "I need a volunteer" he said.

"What for?" Elliot said suspiciously.

"There's a Police Benefit tomorrow night someone needs to go to, I can't, so I need a volunteer, you can take someone with you".

"Sorry" Elliot said, "I've got a meeting at the school".

"The title fight's tomorrow" Fin said, referring to the juniors boxing he coached whenever he had spare time.

"Which leaves you two" Cragen said to Benson and Munch "what are your excuses?"

"I have a date," Munch said.

"Perfect" Cragen replied, "You can take her" walking back to his office, ignoring the protests following him.

* * *

Leaving the interview room the following day, Alex, Olivia and Elliot walked back into the squad room where Munch was trying to get a word in edgeways on the phone conversation he was having. "Great" he said eventually putting the phone down, "I now not only have to be bored at this thing but I have to be bored alone". Looking up he saw Olivia, "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Not going to the Police Benefit," she said.

"Oh come on, how about a little support here?"

"I've got to go to as well," Alex said, not looking happy, "Why don't you come Olivia, then at least we'll all be bored together."

"Your making it sound so enticing" Olivia replied.

Munch's phone went again, he picked it up and started talking as Alex said to Olivia in an undertone, "Please, I've got to go with Josh at least if your there I'll be able to stay sane".

"You are going to have to start saying no Alex" Olivia replied.

"Saying no to my mother is a waste of breath" Alex replied.

Olivia saw Munch put his phone down, "What time are you picking me up?" she said.

* * *

_Why had she ever agreed to this_ she thought the following evening, then remembered she hadn't had a lot of choice, hearing a knock she sighed and opened the door.

"Wow" Munch said.

Olivia disliked dresses as a rule because they invariably made her feel naked and vulnerable and she thought high heels painful and impractical if you needed to get anywhere fast. Given the right motivation however, she could look stunning in them.

Having driven to the benefit, Munch parked the car, walked round to the other side and said to Olivia, who was standing on the sidewalk "You're supposed to wait until I open your door".

Ignoring him and looking for the first time at his tux, she said approvingly "You know, you look good in that".

"I should, I wear it often enough" he replied, "Shall we get this over with?"

Alex spotted them the moment they arrived; this may have been down to a sixth sense, or the fact that she hadn't taken her eyes off the doorway since she'd entered it. She was beginning to think that they weren't coming. Josh unfortunately showed no signs of ever leaving her side and her mother had already smiled approvingly at them several times in passing.

Until Olivia walked towards her, Alex did not get the full effect of what she was wearing, having done so however she downed her champagne and grabbed another from the tray of a passing waiter. Liv had never worn a dress in her presence before and the counselor thought it was a probably a good job as her blood pressure was going through the roof. The impression she made was quite something and she had never seen the detective look quite so desirable, _well clothed at least_, she amended. The couple reached her and Munch said, "Good evening counselor".

"John, Olivia" she returned, her voice a little hoarse. Her childhood etiquette lessons came to the fore and without being conscious of the fact she turned and said, "Josh Matthews this is Olivia Benson and John Munch".

Josh nodded to Munch and then turned to Olivia and said "charmed", kissing her hand in a manner he thought urbane and she thought reptilian. Alex's brain had short-circuited several minutes before and was struggling for something uncompromising to say.

As the two men made the required small talk, Olivia eyed Josh discreetly; he looked like an all American poster boy. The cut of his tux was perfect, the material expensive, he wore a discreet but clearly costly watch and Olivia was willing to bet he drove a car that was sporty without being flash. He was an inch taller than Alex in her heels and clearly worked out, clean-shaven; he had short, dark, almost black hair and a face that most would describe as handsome. Together he and Alex looked striking and Olivia decided that she loathed him intensely.

At that moment the detective saw someone approaching from the corner of her eye, maneuvering through the crowd like a crocodile through water. Turning slightly, she said in an undertone only Munch could hear, "Do not leave me alone with that woman", having thought she was in for a boring evening she now realized it had the potential to be far too lively.

"I thought it was you", Christine Philips said arriving at her side and putting her hand on Olivia's arm to announce her presence, "stunning dress Olivia" she smiled in a manner that only reinforced the crocodile image.

"Thanks, you too" the detective replied noting that the nails on her arm were painted blood red. Christine Philips did indeed look stunning, the figure-hugging sheath she was wearing left little to the imagination and more then one head had turned as she had moved purposefully across the room.

Alex, now fully conscious of the woman at Olivia's side, looked at the detective questioningly. "Christine Philips, Alex Cabot, Josh Matthews, and you remember detective Munch". Olivia said, gesturing as she spoke. Alex remembered the flowers on Olivia's desk; her eyes narrowing as she forcibly controlled the urge to remove the woman's hand.

Munch decided he was enjoying himself, a fact he would never have told Olivia due to his continued wish to live. Far from finding the evening boring as he thought it would be, the interplay of the women around him fascinated him. Alex, usually cool and confident, appeared to have lost the ability to speak, he had seen a look in her eyes as they had walked up that did not recognize, but since the arrival of Ms. Philips the tension radiating from her was obvious. Christine Philips on the other hand had been making her intentions quite clear from the start. Munch remembered her insistence that no one but Olivia should be in her apartment and wondered if the pale complexion of the detective afterward had been entirely due to Adrian Croft. The woman standing next to him was harder to read, but then that was nothing new. Ever since Munch had known her, the detective had kept herself intensely private. That may have had something to do with her past, but Munch didn't think that by closing herself off she was helped by it. He was pleased to see her striking up a friendship and possibly more with the counselor, a fact he had had ample opportunity to observe in the last couple of weeks as Alex had seemed to spend a lot more time in the squad room.

Glancing at his companion he caught a flicker in Olivia's eye that did not bode well for someone and noticed that a tuxedo-clad arm had been placed around Alex's waist. Josh already bored by a conversation in which he had no part with people who couldn't help him said, "you know we really should mingle".

"Go ahead" Alex replied making it quite clear that she would not be going with him.

"No, he's right Alex", Olivia said, realizing how tense she was. "There are a few people John and I should say hello to, if you'll excuse us".

An hour later Olivia was more than ready to leave. While doing the rounds with Munch, she had witnessed Josh taking Alex from group to group, showing her off like a trophy, had often felt eyes on her and turned only to find Christine Philips watching her and now her feet had started to hurt. Munch had excused himself a few minutes before when Olivia heard a voice behind her say laughingly "Alone at last detective, anyone would think you've been avoiding me".

"Why would I want to do that?" she responded in as bored a tone as she could muster.

Reentering the room Munch noticed that Christine Philips had finally caught Olivia, was straying mightily into her personal space and almost had her pinned against a wall. Looking across the room he saw Alex apparently listening to Josh, her eyes focused on the woman next to the dark haired detective, her hand clenching reflexively. Smiling amusedly he slipped out of the building and walked towards the car his hand reaching for his cell phone.

"Benson" Olivia said.

"We've got to go, say your goodbyes detective, I'll see you outside" Munch said from the other end.

Olivia put her phone back into her bag, "I'm sorry" she said to Christine, "I've got to go".

"Saved by the bell yet again, some other time detective" she murmured, watching her cross the room.

Walking up to Alex and Josh she was about to interrupt when the counselor's cell went, answering it Alex heard Munch's voice telling her she was needed.

Seeing Olivia she said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know we've been called in too".

Turning to Josh, Alex told him she had to leave.

"But surely they can manage without you?"

"Evidently not" Olivia said shortly "other wise she wouldn't have been called in. John should be outside by now" she continued, and without further ceremony the two women left the room, Alex blessing the man who invented phones.

Munch was outside in the car "What's happened?" Olivia said as she got in beside him. Waiting for the counselor to get in the back, Munch drove off, "You've got me," he said cryptically.

It took some time for Olivia to realize that they weren't heading towards the station and when she did, she looked sharply at the man sitting next to her. Munch, enjoying playing cupid, smiled seraphically back.

Alex, too caught up in her own thoughts to notice where they were going, sat quietly in the back. She had suffered through many similar events, but tonight was the first time she had actually wanted to walk across a room and hit someone hard with a champagne bottle.

As the car stopped, Munch turned to Olivia and trying not to grin said, "I'm sure you can drive Alex home".

Olivia gave him a measured look before saying "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Of that I have no doubt" he replied.

Alex coming to and realizing that they weren't at the station wondered what was going on. Looking up she heard Olivia say, "Are you getting out counselor?" and realized that the detective had opened her door.

Standing on the street watching Munch drive away she said, "Where are we?"

"My apartment" Olivia replied, her lips twitching, "Munch evidently thought we needed rescuing". Entering the apartment she turned and kissed her companion deeply, "I've been wanting to do that all evening".

"Likewise" Alex said following her to the bedroom, "Have you any idea how good you look in that dress".

"Not as good as you do" the detective replied a predatory look in her eye, "of course you look good in anything… or nothing" she continued and proceeded to prove her point.

- The End


End file.
